Erik's little sister
by L.M.T.G
Summary: Erik's little sister,Pearl Barye,daughter of Etienne Barye and Madeleine,has her story told. Rating somewhere between Pg-13 and R.
1. Intro

Disclaimer:Don't you hate these things?Even reading them is annoying.*sighs*Ok.I don't own anything by Susan Kay....BUT I OWN PEARL!!!!^.^!!  
She's mine dang it!Mine!!weee!Can I claim Erik too?Just for fun?Pleeeeeeeaseeeeee?  
  
My mother,Madeleine,screeching from the basement is my first memory.Of course,she really wasn't much of a mother.She wasn't to me,nor my elder brother Erik...better knwon as the Phantom of the Opera,Opera Ghost,or the Angel of Music to you people.  
I suppose she couldn't stand two disappointments for her only children,but still,it was no excuse for the way she treated me,or him.  
  
Let me take you into my past,starting with the household Erik escaped only 6 months before I was brought into this world (and may I add,quite the shock I was!).The house which could never be a home to any child,the place that will forever shun me,even after all the deaths I've faced and beaten.  
That small stone building in Boscherville which I would rarely see,and later on,through my entire "happy" life.  
  
Author's note: Don't be worried about all the chapters,this is going to be written in the same Point of View switching that Susan Kay did (though probably nowhere near as good,all worship S.K!..and in a lower measure,Leroux and Webber...but not so much Webber since he DARE think about putting Antonio Banderas in the part of our beloved Erik!!!).Each chapter will be a point of view,starting with Pearl Barye's,aka Erik's lil sissy that was forever unknown to him.^^;; Review the intro?Please? 


	2. Pearl's Point of View

"Etienne...ETIENNE!"Madeline's voice roared from the basement."Shut that child up this instant! I am trying to have a moment's peace to figure those illusions He made!" The doctor,my father,Etienne Barye was already at my cradle,placing a soft,cool,but slightly damp rag against my blistering hot forehead. I stared into his worried eyes,my own unusually colored brown-amber eyes glaring at him.I didn't want him,I wasn't testy because of my fever.I was hungry!  
  
That...thing of a mother I had,that I was foolish enough to love at the time,rarely allowed me access to the only food source my month old body would tolerate. My father was always gentle with me in my earliest days,the only peace I ever had was with him. Perhaps though,this was only because he wanted a little doll,a toy,to play with as I would find out later. I continued to cry as my insides rumbled in pain once more.God above,would she ever come?!  
  
Etienne,dense as he was with me sometimes,finally understood as he felt the shake of my empty stomach inside my already too-thin body.He placed me in a bundle of cozy wool blankets and raced down to,yet again,snarl at his lover's irresponsibility. I never payed attention to the curses he uttered,though I remember every word she said that day amazingly clearly. "Well Etienne! If you are so worried about the little leper's stomach,You. may feed her." She sat among pieces of glass,tin and wire,things that I,myself,would use to just the extent as my brotherhad,or perhaps even moreso.  
  
At my infant age,these things were nothing more than priceless objects to test and,as all babies do,shove them directly into my mouth. I began to squirm in my father's arms,but stilled at the first harsh rumbles in my tiny tummy.Etienne was beside himself with anger,he had never really cared about the disease that ravaged my small form,nor the scars I had later in life. "Really Madeleine!"He started,"The child never screams unless she's hungry! She's barely anything but bone and flesh now!You must feed her! She started to speak but he thrust me into her cold thin arm,"Madeleine,I do not care if you're busy with Erik's old toys.Playing with them won't bring him back,and he is almost certainly dead. Take care of the single child you have left! Lest you care to bring another soul like Him into the world." My mother held me until he had finished speaking,trembling with fear and anger. A voice in my mind said,"Erik..? Who is this Erik? A friend to play with?.. A new pet?" Mother had spoken of a dog she'd had named Sasha once or twice,I would have liked a dog of my own. I was really quite a curious baby...child,adolescant and even as an adult,when most pompousley believe they know "all there is to know",my mind still thirsted for new knowledge. The second my father's voice had stopped,I felt pain. Spreading from my tiny head and back,until suddenly,I found myself against his chest. His shocked expression made me blink. Faintly,I was aware that I had just been thrown 10 feet from my mother's chest to my father's. "Never..Etienne..never...speak that...that..THING'S name!"Mother's voice and body shook as she spoke. I couldn't understand,I was far too young,but father did. "You threw her..your only daughter..just because of His name..?"he said,so angered his voice was bt a whisper. Madeleine was highly interested in a singular safety pin. Etienne shook as he carried me back upstairs to the kitchen. As he moved about the room,warming cow's milk for me,his fury was still apparent even in his steps.  
Madeleine never came up from the basement as I drank my milk in silence. My father loved my psychotic mother,despite her countless drawbacks. As always,father watched me closely as I drank. The accidental visual examination always came at every meal without fail. "Damn you Madeleine," I heard him whisper,takeing my sore covered arm in his warm,soft hands.  
  
Oh,how I would loathe him for having such silky,gentle,touchable flesh. He had said when I had first gotten the disease that I wouldn't survive a week. Well,that was two weeks ago,I'd doubled his estimate. So long as I could continue this progress...well my future was still bleak,but father's hope grew. His hope,I'd like to believe,is what kept me alive. I was so tired..tired of being ill,tired of Madeleine. I wished father would take me home to Paris. I missed Belle,the old milk cow,and Diane and Nathan,our faithful retrievers. Father rarely permitted me to go outside,he wanted me to be well as soon as possible,which meant nearly being kept in isolation. Oh,it angered me terribly sometimes. I was a spoiled little brat,wanting the outside world in all it's beauty then. How I loved Diane's puppies though,those tiny little fluffballs that licked my fingers and toes. Diane,around four then,and Nathan,three or so,were two of my best friends and father's loyal red haired retrievers.   
In my first week of this accursed sickness,Diane had given birth to three gorgeous,squirming puppies. One of father's friends was looking after them while we were here. From the bite I heard in father's voice,I didn't think it would be much longer until our departure. "Stupid...stupid woman.." He muttered as he held my weak figure. After my milk,I was tired..the sort of tired that comes with lack of sleep,and quite a few other ways,as I've stated before. As my eyelids slipped shut,I did not know that when I awoke from this sleep a year would have passed. 


	3. Madeleine's Point of View

What did Etienne know? I had fed Him only when he cried,He had lived. Oh why was this happening to me again? Wasn't I allowed one normal,gentle child?! No,I couldn't. I was doomed to produce Hellspawn until my death! Pearl..the name of a beautiful stone molded from a single grain of sand into a masterpiece. This Pearl was as doomed as I was,in her own way. I would have killed the girl myself if the townspeople had began what they had with Him! Why? Why did that child still haunt me? I could not even speak his name for fear of his control returning to me.  
  
Now,my daughter...she could twist her father around her little finger. Her tiny finger on that little blistered and sore covered hand. Oh...I wanted to be a good mother! Who could have been one to a miniature female Erik?Surely she would end the same as He did,He left me...Oh!!! As I began to sob,Etienne once more walked down the small staircase behind me. He sighed loudly,seeing me only as a puddle of depression,musing his life. Or so I thought until he scooped me up into those strong arms of his and carried me up to my room.  
  
Pearl was thankfully quiet,and I feared for a moment he was taking me to see the child again. He lay me down and placed the blankets around my body gently. "Surely," I thought, "All is well and he will join me in my..no...our,bed once more?" Instead,I watched him begin to gather his few unpacked belongings and place them into his small traveling case. "Pearl and I are leaving tomorrow Madeleine." He spoke in a sullen,but darkly serious and imposing tone. He thought before continuing with a sigh,"We shall come back to visit you every few weeks,if you wish." I was silent. How could he think I would want to see that child again? Could something bound to be so scarred be considered a child at all? He took my silence as my answer.  
  
But they didn't leave the next day.  
  
My poor little daughter's fever had risen so high,even Etienne could not deny it any longer. This child had very little time left. It would be far more humane to let her die than to prolong her suffering. Every morning for a week we awoke,expecting to call the undertaker within moments,but the chance never showed itself. Pearl never moved,except for her tiny chest,the almost rhythmic breaths she took weren't harsh,or ragged. It was the only good sign left I could cling to. Slowly she kept breathing,but by day 7 she was beginning to waste away. I allowed Etienne to take our daughter back to Paris. I found it easy to part with her. 


	4. Pearl's Point of View again

Oh the dreams and hallucinations I had in that coma! I must admit,they were nothing compaired to the morpheine illusions I would have later in life,but they were bloody well close! Yet another simularity between my brother and I,both of us had nearly insatiable appetites for morpheine. It takes away the pain of the world,you can transform it all into whatever you wish. The feeling of content and well being is amazing. Of course,I suggest noone take such things,they'll only play with your mind in the end.  
  
The coma lasted "forever" as father always said,but to me it was only a paradise,from which I now wish I had never awaken.  
  
Father was standing over the table beside me,working on something I could not make out. I moved only a little,mostly because the sickness had weakened me greatly,and cried for him. Though this time,instead of hearing my typical soft,but demanding "Aahhh..." I heard myself speak my first word. 


	5. Etienne's Point of View

"Dadda!!" I heard from the crib behind me. My heart dropped as I looked down upon the puppy I was calmly administering an autopsy to when I heard her! My Pearl,my little girl,had finally beaten the odds that were against her for so long! I remembered the animal almost too late. I covered it's body with a cloth,wiped my hands off a bit and turned to smile down at my daughter. Pearl lay silent,as always once she'd gotten my attention,her heavily scarred little body was slick with sweat from her fever breaking at last.  
  
My assistant,a very...interesting..young woman by the name of Melinda,was thankfully not there to intrude upon our highly needed bonding. I lifted Pearl from her crib..God,I couldn't help the tears,she was so small for her age. Why had this innocent child been cursed in such a way? She'd have those scars forever. Of course,nothing could hurt Pearl's sweet disposition..could it?  
  
She squirmed as I fed her for the first time in a full year. As she finished her bottle,I could see horror in her eyes. For only a moment I wondered why,then I saw. Something had moved the cloth from the dissected puppy,and unwittlingly I had turned her towards it. Pearl was staring at it in disbelief. For the first time in my life,I felt pity towards a dead creature. Then I jumped...had that corpse just barked? 


	6. Pearl's Point of View 3

What a riot! Watching father jump straight out of his skin would be a memory to entertain me for years to come! I could never truly love him,so I thought,after what my young eyes had just viewed. My favorite of Diane's puppie,laying mutilated before me. I didn't really understand what I was seeing at that age,but such a tempertantrum I threw! I think I shook the heavens themselves when my rage let loose!  
  
My first shaky steps were at all but a run. I saw a scaple,I'd seen Etienne cut things before with it,if I could reach that thing I'd cut his heart out! How DARE he hurt MY puppy?!   
  
Melinda slipped in just before I reached that wonderous tool and picked me up. Her blue eyes surveyed my wildly thrashing little body from beneath blonde locks. I turned my head to snap at her ( I had discovered my teeth,apparently) but father's hand flew out and struck my chin roughly,raising a scream from the very depths of my soul. Melinda pulled me away from my horrified father. He looked as if he may dissolve into tears on the spot. What a rush revenge was... 


	7. Etienne's Point of View again

How? Why? I'd only wanted to keep Pearl from biting Melinda for fear the shock of the pain may make her drop my beloved daughter. Had I suceeded? No,I'd only hurt my poor baby and made a fool of myself! The hate Melinda showed to me then only hurt me further.  
  
Pearl began to laugh almost in spite of herself it seemed,when only a moment ago she had been screaming. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I realized. She was proud of her defeat of... 


	8. Melinda's Point of View

"Me," he whispered in a shaken voice. Etiennne,I mean,Doctor Barye,usually only made sense to himself the first time he spoke,it had been that way since his parting with that pretty little widow. Now,of course,I am not one to dilly dally in other's affairs,but if you ask me,he was far better off without .that. woman That sickening female who hated the poor infant in my arms.  
  
I turned from the doctor in unnerved silenced. I cared for both of them,Pearl perhaps more than Etienne. I walked out of the room to bathe the child,then feed her..not knowing she had already been fed,as well as to leave the doctor in peace. Truth be told,I would have adopted that charming little girl on the spot should he have asked for my hand. I made out the words "assylum" and "He" later,when Etienne was having a bit of a yell at nothing but the walls. I had no idea what he was talking about at the time. I supposed it could be a former patient,or a friend. It didn't really matter so long as he wasn't talking about Pearl in such a way.  
  
The child cooed and squirmed in my arms,but for all the love I had for this little one,I could not bring myself to look at her wretchedly scarred body that day. I couldn't help wondering why God had forsaken this once,doll-like face,which would have won any man's heart later in life no doubt,to this terrible mask of scar and sore,disease and...disfigurement.  
  
Our local priest,Father Rouen himself,had scarcely seen the child during her coma,though Etienne semmed to pay it no mind. He had seemed to lose a bit of his faith when Pearl had gotten sick. I heard him enter his office and begin to write something. Even though the soft scratching was really barely audible,it seemed to me that it echoed throughout the entire house.   
  
When he emerged a quarter of an hour later or so,he carried a small letter addressed to someone in Boscherville. Madeleine! Ouuu..how the very existance of that female annoyed me sometimes! "I shall be back shortly,Melinda."He spoke softly,having noticed little Pearl was fast asleep. "I must only find a messenger willing to take this to her...for the right price." I simply nodded in my normal,timid manner. I was hardly ready to admit my feelings to him. Once he had his cloak from the closet I received a polite nod. He then walked out and closed the door as silently as he could,leaving me,as always,to tend to Pearl and the animals.  
  
He did not return that night.  
  
Two days later,Doctor Barye was rushed into the office,unconcious,his legs at odd angles. The story was simple. Having been unable to find a willing messenger,he had decided to deliver the note himself. Unfortunatly,though unclear wether he was hiring a driver or simply renting a horse,a carriage had run over him. He was lucky to be alive,for all,we were sure he would never walk again. 


	9. Etienne's Point of View 3

How could I have been so blind as not to see a horse coming my way? The wheelchair I was condemned to almost killed my spirit. Seasons changed,Pearl grew...Melinda was a godsend. I never left the house until Pearl was 5. That outting proved to be disastorous.  
  
At my suggestion,Melinda and I were taking Pearl to a nearby zoo for her birthday. Those ripe red scars from the disease hadn't faded a single shade,damn them. We went on a late Monday morning,thining noone would be there. Pearl had such a love of animals,I thought perhaps she may someday follow in my medical footsteps and work with a vetrinarian. The job may have slightly less pay,but it was still sufficent enough.  
  
I couldn't have been more wrong about the crowds.  
  
More than twenty children's groups were visiting,one group around my daughter's age. I could feel myself start to worry at the sight. Certainly Pearl would want to know who these children were..she would want to play..  
  
My mind wandered to Madeleine's boy,not for the first time in reference to Pearl. What a hypocrite I would be if I shut her away,after trying to place Erik in an enviroment with his kind. After all,these youngsters were her kind,weren't they? Melinda started to hide the girl,but I only shook my head. I would NOT raise a female Erik. I refused to....and what a fool I was!  
  
As Melinda stepped away from Pearl once more,heads began to turn our way and a whisper broke out...but ever so slowly,frowns and gasps turned to smiles and laughter. Pearl blinked and looked towards me in a terribly confused manner,"Papa..why do they stare so..?" She asked in a very unhappy tone that brought a tear to my eye. Though...oddly,I wasn't the one to answer her question.  
  
A young boy,maybe 6, with untidy brown hair and bright blue eyes walked toward us,his gaze almost locked on Pearl. "Because Mademoiselle," he said in a sugary sweet tone."We never see such beauty,even in art class. What's your name?" Pearl twisted the front of her dress as she looked at me,almost as if asking for permission to give her name. It had never occured to me that she may be shy,but my heart leapt at this very young gentleman making her aquantice on his own.  
  
After all,everyone needs a childhood friend.  
  
I nodded and she answered his patient silence,"Pearl...Pearl Barye." The boy grinned and shook her hand,which got a slight frown from his teacher,"I'm Charles Lipote. It's nice to meet you,Pearl." He seemed to think for a moment,then spoke again,"Hey..um..do you want to go see the seals? They're giving another show in 10 minutes and my group is going. If it's okay with your father you could come too!"I was nodding when Pearl looked at me,though if I had seen the three boys toward the back of the group popping their knuckles,I'm quite sure I would have reconsidered.  
  
Pearl went off quite happily with Charles,both of them laughing,no doubt,over one of Pearl's jokes. She did have quite a few good ones after all.  
  
Melinda and I traveled to the reptile exhibits,my personal favorite of any zoo. We would simply meet Pearl outside when Charles' group came out for lunch.   
  
I thought nothing of the soft touches I received from Melinda. That is,until she dropped to her knees in front of my wheelchair,just outside the boa constrictor's enclosure,sobbbing,"Oh Etienne,I cannot keep my secret any longer! I have loved you long before you met Madeleine and brought Pearl home. I love you from the depths of my silly envious soul. Please...forgive me..." I stared at her in silence for long moments,wondering why in God's name she would love a cripple. "Melinda,dear,get up," I whispered to her. "You'll ruin that beautiful dress." She looked up,directly into my eyes,studying me. Whether it was for flattery or flaw,I doubt I shall ever know.  
  
As she stood I examined her figure,as if I could help myself,and couldn't help but wonder how she hadn't already caught the eye of another man. I was no longer staring at a sexless friend,but at a lovely woman who was already quite close to my heart,a woman who had waited all this time,nearly 6 years,to tell me she loved me. Madeleine had gotten a letter years ago,telling her our daughter was alive and well,but she had never replied. She had moved on,now it was my turn. Perhaps before I knew what I was saying,I spoke a simple sentence that I shall never regret. "I love you too,Melinda. Why didn't you tell me sooner..?" She stood,staring at me,as if I had asked for her hand in marriage. "I was afraid of what you would say Etienne. You wouldn't have Pearl,had I said anything.." When she finished,I realized she was right. Had Madeleine never entered my life...PEARL!  
  
Oh,it had to be at least an hour past lunch! We rushed to the front gates,just to see Charles' group gathering their things to leave. The teacher approached us with a solemn look on her young face,"Monseiur,Madame,there has been an...incident." The look on my face must have fightened her,for her own was white in a second's time. "Monseiur,Pearl only has a scratch or two. Some of my boys thought it would be humorous to...ah...give the child a few more scars. Charles fought them off himself,I..I should think you would want to reward him for that. I assure you,the boys who...did this,will be severely punished." She paused here to glance towards a tree,"They are over there. It was not Pearl's fault,she is really a delightful child."  
  
Melinda and I were already moving towards the huge trunk of the old tree,soft sobs were audible. I recognized Pearl's weak,tiny crying voice repeating 'why..?why..??' over and over again,almost in time with Charles' calm whisper of 'sh..it's okay.'. I was quite impressed at the self control this boy must have. His voice shook with fury yet,here he sat,waiting for Pearl to calm down rather than chase down the brutes who'd done this to her. I admired the two of them for a moment when they came into view,Pearl curled up against his chest,his arms holding her close,her face burried into his shoulder and his head over the back of hers.  
  
When I saw the damage the young cowards had done,I,personally,wanted to give them a good beating.From my position,I could see the top of her dress badly torn and stained with still-wet blood. Her nose was dripping slowly,adding to the stain,though they were nothing compared to the wounds on her forehead and hand,which were still nearly gushing. The angle of her left arm told me Pearl had more than "a scratch or two",as that "teacher" had told me. The bone was broken cleanly all the way through,just near her elbow.  
  
Almost as if she sensed me,her bloody face met mine,Charles still held her as she whispered,"Papa...why are the animals all in cages?" I blinked at her question,suprised she wasn't worried about her injuries. "To keep them safe,my little princess,why?"I asked in the same whispery tone Charles had been speaking to her in. "Be...because,I want to go to my cage right now Papa..I want to be safe too..."She answered me as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
I could almost hear my heart shatter... 


	10. Pearl's Point of View 4

My wounds healed over time,though my left arm never was quite the same. Charles visited me everyday after school,along with his prissy mother Annette. I never trusted anyone of the outside world except for Charles,but we loved each other unconditionally so it seemed. He taught me all the school yard games,hide and seek,catch,tag,crack the whip...though it always turned more into ring 'round the rosies since two people can hardly make a proper whip.  
  
Winters faded into Springs,we were growing up before we knew it. The boys who had beaten me were fast getting a reputation as no good,muscle-brained buffons. I was 8 when I walked in on a life-altering converstaion..at least,for me,it was.  
  
"What do you mean with all this 'He' talk,Etienne?!"My soon to be stepmother,Melinda,snarled at my father. "You speak of Erik as if he were a god!" "A god?No,a demon Melinda. He acted as if He were from the pits of hell sometimes. He left only to torture Madeleine,so she would have nothing to remember Charles by!" I heard my father growl back. Well,normally,I wasn't one to listen at keyholes..but if it had something to do with my friend Charles..."Really Etienne.." Melinda sighed. "You should at least tell Pearl about Erik. She's mature beyond her years..she would understand. If you do not tell her soon..I will." Melinda's stern voice echoed in the room as I heard father sigh. What did this "Erik" have to do with me,and why did I seem to remember that name from somewhere? I knew well who Madeleine was,of course. She was my birth mother,who didn't care if I'd lived or died when I was a baby. I would call Melinda 'Mother' before I called Madeleine that!  
  
"She'll know soon Melinda,my love. I just can't tell her when she's so happy. It's so rare for her.." Father trailed off,almost whispering as he spoke. When I heard them beginning to open the door I ran back outside to join Charles,telling him in a low voice all that I could. "Erik...that's a german name,isn't it?"He mumbled back,accepting the apple I had picked up on my way back from the kitchen,which had been when I'd come across the conversation. I shrugged,"I don't know..but Madeleine's name came up. Maybe he's an insane uncle who's madly rich?" I said with a small smile. Picturing a long list of relatives for 'Erik' was quite fun,though Charles and I dismissed the idea of stepfather or brother almost instantly. If I had a brother,I'd have known him by now,wouldn't I have?  
  
My!How wrong we were! 


	11. Etienne's Point of View 4

A/n: I've gotten a review or two saying I've got kinda short chapters. I'll agree,they were pretty short. Don't worry all,they'll get longer. I gurantee it. Oh,and by the way,I still only own Pearl...unfortunatly..not that I'm complaining of course. Owning Pearl is the first step to owning Erik? O.o;; on with the story.  
  
I'd dreaded telling Pearl about that boy,Madeleine's first child and son,my daughter's half brother. I had never regretted having Pearl,but I came close that day! I wanted to keep her completely ignorant of the world she was born into,but someday,I realized,I wouldn't be there to protect her. She must learn, and I couldn't keep the identity of Erik secret any longer. Good lord,even His name held Pearl already. To my knowledge,she had only overheard Melinda and I fighting once,but I had a sneaking suspicion she was listening at my keyholes. After all,her brother could move silently and I was certain she could as well! Their bodies were built in much the same manner,and Pearl,too,moved with an inhuman grace.  
  
I dared not let anything near her,other than Charles,that could spark her imagination. I remembered all too well what Marie had told me Erik did to Madeleine with just his voice,Pearl could have easily pulled off a similar trick more than likely. Unfortunatly,it seemed Melinda was sneaking her paper and paint before she could write so she could draw whatever happened into her mind,suffice to say,we had some very odd but well drawn looking creatures in a single,nearly full cabinet that was reserved for Pearl only. Her curiosity around my office certainly made up for the lack of imagination I allowed her. Even as a toddler she question me about everything in the entire house,from the way I kept my office,to how food was cooked,to why voices echoed around the house.   
  
Her first run-in with a mirror wasn't as bad as I'd imagined. "Why are all these funny little red and pink marks all over my face,Papa?" She has inquired at the innocent age of four. "And why aren't they on yours?" I was stunned by the calm tone of her voice,I suppose my shock was heard in my voice when I answered her. "They're remenants of a fight you won sometime ago,love. A fight you beat all the odds in,and one I'm very proud of you for winning. Now please dear,get rid of that blasted mirror and go to bed." She turned her head,smiling,and slung Melinda's hand mirror against the wall,shattering it. Her eyes were positively twinkling as she said simply," I don't think I like mirrors,and I don't like your lies either,Papa." She marched silently from the room then straight to her own without another word.  
  
I had no idea if Pearl was more like myself or her mother! Sometimes,her temper was so amazingly violent (to herself and to those around her) she resembled neither of us and acted like Him. Erik in a fit of rage. That worried me.  
  
I wheeled my chair to the window,watching Charles and Pearl talking. I could almost see her going to Madeleine to get her own version of Erik's mask. The very thought sickened me,why was I so sure she would chase that brother of hers? She might hate him. I decided to begin composing the speech I would give her and wait.  
  
What else could I do? 


	12. Pearl's Point of View 5

It was one of the days I would never forget. I didn't really want Charles to go but that witch with a capital B,Annette insisted. I walked back inside,head hanging,and sighed. Why did I want to cry when Charles left? Why did I enjoy his hugs and snuggles so much? A single hug would end ten minutes later with both of us cuddling on the ground.   
  
When Melinda saw me,she pushed me towards my father's study. What had I done wrong this time,I wondered. This room was usually reserved for life or death situation talks,like the time I'd lost my first tooth. When I walked in,I noticed he looked quite grave. He told me to sit and I obeyed like the perfect little "angel" I always was.  
  
"Pearl.." He began,his voice faltering already. "I know you've heard about someone named Erik in relation to you. Don't try to deny it,I caught you listening in that once,remember?" I nodded with a wide grin and he continued, "Erik was a patient of mine. He's very intelligent,for all he is a little insane and he knew your mother Pearl. Though,before you think it,I doubt that's...mostly...the reason for his insanity. Pearl.." He whispered the next part,holding my hands in his. "He's your elder,half brother."   
  
Something clicked in my head as I stared at him. That void in my life,that thing that had always been missing..Erik was the only one who could fix that. Even as my father began to describe my brother's deformities..sunken eyes,misshapen lips, I was forming a picture of him in the back of my mind. I had to smile to myself,no wonder Madeleine had hated me so when I'd caught the disease which gave me all those funny little marks on my skin. She'd wanted me to be "normal"! Didn't she! That ignorant wench..all she cared for was outer beauty.  
  
The more father spoke,the more convinced I became that he thought in the same manner as her. Didn't they know such beauty was only skin deep? True beauty was deeper than that,much deeper,a rainbow was a perfect example in my eyes. If the light of the sun didn't shine through those droplets of water they'd have only remained a haze which covered an ugly storm,wouldn't they?  
  
When he mentioned a mask I snapped back to reality from the shock. "A mask?" I whispered,somewhere between horror and outrage. "What for...?!" Father paused,blinking as he looked at me. It took him a very long time to speak in such a weak tone as he answered me in,"To hide his face Pearl. So people wouldn't hurt him,as they did you that once at the zoo.  
  
The day I'd met Charles.  
  
I flinched. 


	13. Etienne's Point of view 5

A/n: Shame on you Etienne. Poor little Pearl. ^.^ anyway,go on. I just couldn't not say something at the start of this,and I PROMISE! Chapters will be longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damn me! How could I bring that,of all things,up,after what I had just told her?! One of her most tender memories and I made her think of it. As she got up from the chair,her eyes were almost trance-like and fixed upon me. I knew she was thinking of Elliot Stone,Daniel Carter and Franklin Vervane,the three boys who had hurt her just three years ago. I had learned their names through Charles...lovely...mother,Annette Lipote. I had also learned something else I could not bring myself to tell my little Pearl. Charles and those boys had been very close friends only two days before the incident. Annette had once said she didn't care for my daughter's prescence around her son. I told her I didn't particularly care for her prescence around my daughter. She shrugged and took the boy away.  
  
It was a week before Pearl's temper got out of control and I found the only way to sedate her was to travel to Richard and Annette's estate,swallow my pride,and beg for my daughter's playmate back.  
  
From the moment I met Richard Lipote I knew we'd get along. He had been an architect from a very well to do family,and once his parents had passed,he had inherited a large sum of money,the estate,and some old forgotten title. From what Richard told me,Charles was a very intelligent and understand boy,who was attracting every young girl's attention in his class. He was also named after his uncle Charles who had died around eighteen years ago,though I have never learned why.  
  
Richard,I found,was quite agreeable with Charles visiting Pearl,Annette was the one,as always he said,that found a fault with it. "Really Etienne,I am sure it's nothing against Pearl. Perhaps it is the distance. You do live across the city and I..." Poor Richard trailed off when a pretty little girl entered the room between two women. I recognized Annette to the angelic child's left immediatley,and the woman to her right must be an aunt or her mother,heavier and even more sour looking at my prescence than Annette was.  
  
I must add here that I am not fond who criticise women just to do so. I also swear I do not make a habit of it,but if I ever wanted to,it was then! The girl walked..no,glided,over to Richard and I with a grace that almost matched Pearl's. We stared at each other,this girl was too good to be true.  
  
Indeed,in the passing years,we were to find that opinion was quite true. 


	14. Jeanette's Point of View

A/n: Just checked out biography.com,they had a musical pole and Poto is winning 51% over aida,rent,and les miserable(excuse my spelling) for a movie!WAHOO!  
  
"Good evening,Monseiurs," I greeted the "gentlemen" in front of me in my pleasant,light voice,accompanying the overly polite words for such horrid looking men with a perfected curtsy in my brand new light pink dress. It really brought ou the blonde undertones in my beautiful brown curls. Their continued silence and staring was beginning to annoy me and,fearing my gray eyes would give that emotion away as they gave away all of my others,I smiled sweetly and said,trying to prompt them into a conversation of some sort,"I hope you are well this evening.." Etienne frowned,Richard tried to smile,but it looked as if he were a rabid dog..then perhaps,that might be just because of how he looked. Annette was no prize herself...if their son was as bad as both of them I wouldn't have to worry about staying in this....house,long.  
  
My mother came over to introduce me,speak,and flirt with the men,the typical boring welcome. I let my eyes wander until I caught sight of a boy around my age with short,slightly wavy brown hair and the most stunning blue eyes I'd ever seen,walking into the room I happened to be occupying at the time. I couldn't help my mouth dropping open a few inches,that boy was adorable! Surely,he had to be Charles Lipote. I'd simply have this young man instead if it so happened he wasn't. I walked to the open doorway he stood next to and repeated the boring greeting I had just given the other men in singular form. He blinked at me and smiled in a friendly,but rather cold manner,"That doesn't give me much to call you,does it?"  
  
My knees shook under my dress when he spoke. What a voice! "Jeanette Lescot..who are you?"I asked softly,letting my eyes drift a bit more,just in case this wasn't Charles and he happened to show up. He frowned at the impatience in my voice,then faked a grin and shrugged,acting as if he were bored already,"Charles Lipote. Mother said you and your mother weren't coming until Friday." I blinked at him,it was Friday.When I told him so,he gave me a sheepish smile and went to his room to check a calendar. I,of course,followed.  
  
His room was very typical,bed,shelf,dresser,mirror,except for one thing. All over the walls were images of he and a girl with hair darker than mine and honey colored eyes. He was quite a good artist,considering,so why did his pictures make me want to vomit? There were small bits of poetry written on more papers that had been stuck to the walls. The name " Pearl Barye " was mentioned several times and managed to get me curious. "Who..is this 'Pearl Barye',Charles?" I asked sweetly,trying to hide the venom in my voice. I could almost feel him frown behind me.  
  
"Why do you want to know,Mademoiselle Lescot?: He asked in a very guarded tone. I shrugged and walked to sit on his bed beside him,"I'm only curious Charles. Is she a sister?" He sighed and shook his head,suddenly looking very unhappy,"No..She's my best friend. I wish she was more though..she's the best girl ever,really! I kind of...care..about her..a lot.." This little boy already loved someone else?! Then why in hell was I wasting my time on someone so unworthy,trying to gain his attention?? "Oh," I said in a rather stiff,cold voice. "So..is she your girlfriend?" He stared at the ground in silence,sighed once mroe,then shook his head slowly. I smirked,now I realized why I was here.  
  
Charles Lipote was mine. 


	15. Pearl's Point of View 6

Author note(s): Poor Pearl is depressed. She needs more reviews. Anyway,around here is where chapters start getting longer. ;)  
  
When father returned from Charles home I was sitting,silently,studying the music for the cello he had bought me only a short time before he left. I wasn't uneducated in the least,and I'd taken to music quite quickly. According to my music tutor I could get first chair in any of the instruments I already played,and the cello was fast becoming my favorite. My cello was my life for the time I wasn't doing arithmatic or Charles wasn't around. I supposed I could play averagely,I was convinced my tutor was only flattering me. My music tutor had also taught me a bit of dance,ballet mostly,and she constantly tried to convince my father to let her teach me more. Finally,he'd given in the night he bought my cello. The next day I had started learning how to sing...unfortunatly,I had trouble controlling it.  
  
Now,I won't say my voice was bad,because it wasn't. I simply couldn't tell close pitches apart,and,as my tutor said,I had more of an ear for instruments than I did voice. E and E flat in the C major scale always sounded the same to me when I sang,but if I had a violin,cello,even a flute,the difference was the same as night and day to me.   
  
Father groaned when he saw me and shook his head. He never did understand that I simply couldn't get enough of,first,music,and later on,art. "Charles is allowed to come here again,Pearl. Not as often as he used to,but he will be here day after tomorrow." That drew my attention away from my pretty polished friend. "Why won't he be here as often,Papa?" My voice lacked the usual demand it had. "Because," He answered tiredly,"He has another friend he has to entertain. A girl named Jeanette Lescot."   
  
I may interject here,that once in a while,I judge people too quickly. This time I was right. I disliked the girl's name from the moment I heard it. It sounded almost as bad as Madeleine's. I shuddered at the thought of my mother. We,father and I,planned to go see the Woman (as Melinda always referred to her) on my birthday,which was only a few short weeks away. In that time period,father asked Melinda to marry him,to which she happily agreed a week later,the old milk cow,Belle,finally died,and I learned to hate Jeanette Lescot. The very sound of her name was enough to make me scream. She was only allowed to accompany Charles to my home once..I wonder why...  
  
The moment she entered the door,she began making snide remarks about my home. It was too small,it was ugly,Melinda had no taste in decoration... Charles looked nervous. I didn't tolerate any woman other than Melinda very well and I loathed people who insulted others or their belongings just to hear themselves speak! I also had a hairline trigger of a temper.  
  
Though I'm quite certain it had only wanted to be friendly,a wall met Jeanette's face several times in rapid succession.Oh well,walls don't have eyes and blood seriously improved Jeanette's looks,in my opinion and in Charles' too. Unfortunatly,before I could improve her face a bit more,she pulled me by my hair and practically threw my thin body over the den's couch. I dropped against the ground,then got ready to spring,crouching low against the carpet. When she came around to see what had happened to me,I pounced. Though when I went to pay her back for pulling a handful of my hairs out,I not only got revenge for those....  
  
But I got an entire head of hair in my hand! A wig! Good lord,I'll never forget the look on her face! Her eyes went as wide as saucers beneath the thin,limp,straight hair. that had been cut short,apparently,so it would be easier to hide under the mass of fake curls.  
  
Charles let out a high pitched squeal of laughter as Jeanette and I stared at one another. When I looked at the thing I held,it put me in mind of a cocker spaniel. I started to hand the ball of hair back to her when she tore off into my father's office,where he and Madame Lescot were having a cup of tea. "She did WHAT?!" I heard Etienne bellow. Madame Lescot was rather ruffled as she demanded she talk to me alone "right this instant or else!" Charles and I exchanged glances and ran up to my room.  
  
The moment we got to my room,Charles began shifting uneasily on his feet. "What's wrong?" I asked in a soft whisper. "I...I wrote you something...Pearl." He said,completely avoiding my eyes as he pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and began to read. "Roses are red,violets are blue,you're..um..really pretty...and I like you a lot too.."Charles blushed bright red as he finished and I blinked at him. My gaze turned into a stare as if he were an alien who'd just appeared in my room. Suddenly the words seemed to sink in,since my faced turned bright pink and I began to giggle uncontrollably. He frowned and flopped down in father's story telling chair and grumbled as I fought to gain control of myself. "Really..Charles," I managed to snort out between laughter. "It's..really sweet and nice and...um.." I paused,seeing Madame Lescot,father,and Jeanette standing at my door.  
  
Charles stifled a snicker at seeing the spoiled brat still without her precious hair piece,but I swallowed. Father didn't look very pleased with me..but it wasn't as if I'd meant to rip her hair off just...out. I suppose I did earn my punishment that time..  
  
Sometime later,the "rumor" of Jeanette having that thing on her head broke out at the school she attended and quite a few others. I may honestly say I had nothing to do with that,and Charles sending that letter to his cousin,who happened to attend Jeanette's school,was completely his idea. Of course I made no attempt to stop it either....  
  
You know,Fate has a very annoying way of throwing the things you do back at you in ten fold... 


	16. Charles' Point of View

A/n: Yes this chapter skips insanely far ahead,but I swear I have reasons. You -will- find out what happened at Madeleine's....eventually.  
  
Within the next,amazingly short,eight years,my precious gemstone began receiving death threats almost daily. Of course,they were never signed. The person sending them was too much of a coward. Though,I had a strange suspicion that insane woman,Jeanette had something to do with it. Everytime I was forced into close quarters with her, I was glad she'd gotten rid of the god awful mop on her head,even if it had been exchanged for a less than flattering trim of her naturally limp locks.   
  
My greatest fear was that Jeanette had somehow gotten close to Elliot,Daniel,and Franklin, as well as their newest member,Evan Stone, Elliot's younger brother. Even after some 11 years they hated the young woman I loved with all my heart.  
  
Pearl had barely changed. She was taller of course,and despite Melinda's horrific cooking,or maybe because of it (the woman could burn an ice cube.), she had the most beautiful body I had ever laid eyes on. Then again,I suppose I was a little bias...  
  
"Mother," I whispered. " I'm going to Doctor Barye's to visit Pearl." No answer. I'd done it again,but then,I never deceived my mother unless it was to go see Pearl. I suppose 6 times a week was too often...but I didn't really care. For some reason I will never understand,Annette hated my beloved until my mother's death. I slipped out the door silently and I was gone. Father wouldn't stand for her yelling at me..I had told Mother,after all. Even if she hadn't heard.  
  
When I arrived at Pearl's home sometime later,I heard the heavenly music of her cello. I stood silently for a moment on her doorstep,suprised she wasn't sculpting or painting as she always seemed to be doing nowadays. She had taken to wearing darker shades of purple,green,and blue since age 12 or so. "Anything dark," She always said when I commented on her shadowy style. "Brings out my creativity,Charles. Now be nice before you kiss a pillow again."  
  
Art,art,art,that was all she spoke of sometimes. Though,if she wasn't thinking of her latest sketch,her mind was usually on ballet. There was,as all of us except Pearl,knew,no way posible for her to become a prima ballerina as she dreamed,though she had the talent,due to her scars. The world of art was graciously still open to her,though at any moment that one light in her life could die,and then she would be left in the dark. The last thing she needed was anymore darkness in her life,and her talk of failure,of being "doomed to be some old maid on the street" scared me. I didn't want that kind of life for her,for us.  
  
When I entered she was placing her "baby" back onto it's stand and gently wiping the bow resin from it's strings. I watched her for a time before moving silently behind her to grab her shoulders and shout "Boo!". She screamed and turned on me,realized who it was and began to shake her head,clutching her chest over her heart,"Dear God Charles! Are you trying to frighten me to death?!" I pretended to pout and sighed," Yes..yes.. I know I look horrible,I never had the chance to shave today and we-" She cut me off with a soft growl," Quit fishing for complements,Charles Lipote. It's not my fault you've those horrendous spikes all over your face."   
  
I couldn't stop a laugh as I examined her emerald green clothed figure. "Amazing.." I muttered under my breath as I answered her with,"Well I'm only jealous of your father. His beard is nearly a foot long now,and you seem to like it." Pearl smiled and moved forward to pull me into her typical,bone crushing hug and I gladly embraced her back,noting,with a slight smile,her heart raced when our bodies touched,even in this innocent manner.  
  
As she started to move away,I placed my hand on her cool cheek. She frowned at me,as she always did,and pulled her head back out of my reach. "So..have you heard about the new-" Here it came, "dancer at the Theatre? I heard she came from England.." And who told you,beloved? "Father heard about it while and Melinda were on a stroll through the-" "Park,"I grinned as I finished her sentence,then promptly ducked as a pillow from one of the chairs became magnetically attracted to my face. Sometimes Pearl could really confuse a man.  
  
She always accepted the little tokens I brought her,she let me hold her when I wanted,for goodness sake,she'd even snuggled against me quite a few times! Yet she still treated me as if I were only a very close friend,or almost as if I were an adopted brother. I intended to make sure she knew my feelings for her today. If she hated me for what I was going to do,sobeit.  
  
As I moved to sit down,a magnificent painting above the fireplace caught my eye. It was a simple sunset,the subject was getting rather popular now. Though when I saw it I thought Etienne must have hired a professional. The colors of the sky were perfectly blended. Orange,gold,lavender,red,all amazingly combined perfectly of yesterday's twilight rainbow. The small Paris street on either side of the picture was an exact replica of buildings which looked strangely familiar to me,and the sun...the sun looked so beautiful,so utterly breathtaking,that I had to look away for fear I would cry.  
  
It was then that I realized the buildings in the picture were the same as the ones surrounding Pearl's home. I turned to stare at her,asking the first thing on my mind," Who created that fantastic work of art over there?" I pointed,Pearl blinked,looked,then sighed,"Really,it's not all that good,the clouds should be fluffier and there should be more indigo..." I chuckled,"Pearl,don't be jealous. I'm sure you'll be able to create a masterpiece like this someday too...you are really good after all. Now...who did this? It's perfect." Pearl frowned at me,and her ice cold voice cut through my heart when she spoke. "It was only some stupid sketch I did yesterday. Melinda encouraged me to paint it,it's no masterpiece Charles. It's only some souless drawing." I felt my mouth drop open as I continued to stare,even when she left to go to her room.   
  
The door slamming woke me up.  
  
You know,sometimes,even I amazed myself at how fast I could piss Pearl off.  
  
A/n: Review Review Review ^_^! 


	17. Pearl's Point of View 7

As I sat on my bed I'm sure I muttered sufficent curses to make a sailor get pale. Charles was so different to me today,I was scared I'd done something to upset him until he came up to my room. It was a small room,pastel pink in color,with scores of music,sketches,and the poems Charles had wrote over the years covering the walls. I didn't admit it to myself,but I felt more for Charles than friendship.   
  
When I heard my door open once more and soft footsteps coming into my room,I looked up to see Charles and turned my head to the side slowly,questioningly. He came over to my bed and took my hands in his...those nice.....soft warm...hands...and pulled me to my feet. "Listen,Pearl,"He whispered,his tone much more serious than normal as he held on to me still. "I'm....going to do something very special...and I don't want you to run away,do you understand?" I blinked at him,confused,but nodded. His arms,which I had never noticed how warm they were,wrapped slowly around my body and I moved backward against them,eyeing him warily. I knew he wouldn't hurt me,but I wished my stomach would drop back to where it should be!  
  
He drew me to his chest and slid one of his hands from my back to my chin,where it tilted my head up so I could see into those deep blue eyes of his. I was suddenly amazed. I had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were,I could see shades of blue which I had not known existed! Just as I was about to open my mouth to comment,I felt the hand settle on the back of my head and pull me slightly upward and forward.  
  
Our lips met in,first, a very gentle,innocent kiss,but deepened slowly as my arms found their way around his neck and his rested around my waist,clutching me against him. I had no idea what I was doing,but Charles,of course,knew this. No matter how passionate the kiss became,he was careful with me. It took me a moment to realize his fingers were lightly caressing my back,though it only took me a second after that to understand..Charles loved me.   
  
After a very long time,he broke away from me and stared into my honey colored eyes,"Pearl Barye.." He half whispered in that soft,sweet voice of his. "I love you as much as life itself..please..." His voice dropped into an almost nervous whisper as he placed a hand on his pocket and pulled out a small gold locket on a thin,but sturdy,gold chain,"Be mine..?" I couldn't help but stare,open mouthed,at the locket. It would have had to cost a fortune. I couldn't believe he would spend that sort of money on me..  
  
I moved just an inch close with a timid smile and nodded,"Yours and yours alone,Charles." He blinked at me then laughed as tears of either relief..or joy slipped down his cheeks and he stepped behind me to fasten the neck lace around my throat. A very small topaz was placed in the center of the heart shaped locket flickered. I hadn't noticed that,and I blinked softly. I'd never expected anyone to remember my birthstone,ever.   
  
His arms slipped about my waist from behind as he pulled us both down to sit on my bed. His legs locked lightly beneath his arms around me. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder with a soft smile as he whispered,"You're wonderful Pearl,my love. You're perfect...in everyway possible..." Very light kisses moved over my neck slowly and I leaned toward him,wanting more,but blushing,I was a bit of a prude,after all.  
  
My mind turned into a haze,so much that I have trouble remembering what was said. We must have "explored" in such a manner for at least an hour.  
  
Then I saw Annette at my door with Jeanette,both staring at our cuddling on my bed,mouths hanging open. I began to whisper urgently to Charles,but Annette cut me off as she squawked out,"You get away from my boy,you ugly little harlot!" Charles seemed to wake up at the last word and glared at his mother,his voice dropping into that dangerous tone I had only heard him use once before. That time when he had saved me when I was five..  
  
"How dare you call my beloved such a word mother.. Leave us alone and take HER with you!" As he spoke he moved,almost as if to shield me from the two of them and at his last sentence fragment,he jerked his head toward Jeanette. Apparently,Jeanette was lacking in yet another thing Charles and I hadn't noticed,her hearing. She walked straight to me,shoved me off my own bed and snuggled against MY Charles!   
  
"Oh Charles,love,we were supposed to plan for the wedding today,remember?" She purred lovingly into his ear,loudly enough so I could hear it easily. In much the same manner as she had just done to me,he threw her off his lap and rushed down to check on me. "I'm....fine...Charles.." I whispered softly to him. "What does she mean 'wedding'?" Annette moved over to me with a very wide smile,"She means that Charles will be proposing to her very soon and that you,girl,will be out of the picture at last!" Charles stared at her then looked at me,"Pearl,I swear,I know nothing about this....I'm not marrying Jeanette...ever. I want to marry -you-..."  
  
Annette fainted,Jeanette screeched and I blinked,mumbling,"Really...? Are you sure...? I mean..we're so young.." Charles chuckled,ignoring the hysterical Jeanette,"It wasn't a proposal yet,Pearl Only a statement....I do want to marry you someday soon." Annette was still out cold on the floor when I answered him. "Then propose to me 'someday soon' and maybe I will." I grinned at him and he instantly returned it. He pulled us back up to the bed and leaned in to kiss me once more when I found myself slamming against my dresser. "Jeanette!" Charles bellowed in rage. "Get the hell away from her!" He shoved her to the side as he dropped won to check on me. She'd tackled me from his lap,and unfortunatly,I hit on my left side and as I sat up my arm gave a faint pop that sent agonizing pain from my fingertips to my shoulder. Charles turned white and picked me up as gently as he could manage,"Shh Pearl,it's alright my love...you'll be okay." He whispered in my ear as a tear or two ran down my cheek.   
  
Jeanette seemed to have noticed Madame Lipote on the floor and had begun trying to wake her. Charles carried me to Father's examining room and laid me gently on the table,sighed,and held my right hand as I tried to be quiet about the horrendous pain still shooting through my arm. Melinda happened to come into the room ten minutes later or so,just as Charles was getting up to go find Etienne. He rapidly explained what had happened,from our first kiss,to his intensions of marrying me,to the incident in my room. My stepmother nodded and rushed out to find my father.   
  
I was beginning to pass out from the pain,as I had before when I hurt my arm,when Father hurried in,his eyes blazing. Just before my own eyes slid shut,I heard Father snarl at poor Charles,who only told him it'd been Jeanette who hurt me.  
  
****  
  
I suddenly found myself at the house in Boscherville,9 years old once more,walking beside my father's wheelchair and still unhappy I couldn't bring Charles or my cello along. We arrived in the middle of the night when Madame Perrault wouldn't be there. Etienne gently kncoked on the door as I fidgeted around,sighing. I didn't want to be here,I wanted to be with Charles. The moment Madeleine opened the door,her eyes fell on me and she stared in silence for a long moment. "Pearl..?"She asked uncertainly. I looked straight into her eyes,smirking coldly,"Yes,Madame." As I answered her suddenly her hand hit my icy skin,knocking me off balance and forcing me to grab Father's chair to keep from falling.  
  
"I don't like your tone,daughter. You'll call me 'mother' while you're here...whether you want to or not." She stated,rather not nicely. Father said nothing,he saw through her plans of getting rid of us so easily. "I will not lie,Madame!" I sobbed as I held my cheek and glared at her. "Hmph.." She hovered over me then whispered into my ear venomously,"You're as cold as your brother,and just as ugly,Pearl. You know,you are around the age he fled at. Just so I could have you as my next disappointment.." That did it alright. I screeched a note so terribly high I'm sure the glass of the windows shook and lunged at her. She flung me off,inside the house,right into a cabinet. Sketches and sheets of music showered me,Madeleine looked completely horrified. I reached out and picked up a sketch,turning the paper slowly over in my hands before I saw the four letters at the bottom,E-r-i-k. "This was my brother's..?" I whispered,looking up at Madeleine curiously. She glared at Father,who didn't seem bothered by it,and nodded,"Yes...they were his. You're never allowed in there,do you understand me?"  
  
As she spoke,she dropped her hands and knees and began to pick up the papers as quickly as she cook. I shook my head slowly,"I want to see.." I whispered. "You want to see...you want to see,do you? Then by God you -shall- see!" She screamed at me,grabbed my tiny arm and dragged me off. "Madeleine!" Father yelled at from the bottom of the stairs she dragged me up. "I swear to God if you hurt her..." She ignored him and pulled me to a door with a bolt at the bottom and the top of it. She whipped open the room and the dust nearly choked me.  
  
There was no light since the window had been boarded up but I could see a crib and what I thought was a dresser. I was shoved inside,and then locked in. I couldn't see an inch in front of my eyes and I repeatedly ran into things. Finally I gave up and curled up in a ball on the floor,shaking. "There..." Madeleine panted outside my door,leaning against it. "You want to see...you'll see....this was His room....you'll see..."   
  
A very long time passed in the dream-memory,I knew I'd been in the dark a long time,but not this long! When light came into the room,I remembered realizing the wood was being sawed from the window and a man around sixty was staring in at me. "Come on,child,"He said in a soft voice. "I'll help you out of there,dear girl." I walked over to the window and saw my father on the ground,looking up at me worriedly. The man grabbed me but not tightly enough and I fell...and fell....and fell....  
  
****  
  
There was a weak throb in my arm as I came around in my room. I groaned softly adn tried to move it,but found it was in a cast. "Pearl,you're awake.."came a relieved voice from just a few feet right of my bed. "Charles..?" I mumbled weakly. "But I was in Boscherville...." "No...no.."He whispered as he walked over to take my uninjured arm's hand. "You've been here in Paris the whole time,Love." I sighed and tried to protest but he put a hand over my mouth,"Shh. Go back to sleep. It's midnight if not past,my father's been waiting for hours." Removing the offending,he leaned down and pecked my cheek ever so softly,whispering,"Good night." I nodded softl as he turned to leave,"Goodnight.." I turned over and fell back to sleep almost instantly.  
  
When I awoke the next morning,instead of going to get breakfast as I normally did,I went to find my father. "Papa?"I called throughout the house curiously,where on earth could he be? I finally found my answer in the form of a note on the kitchen table. It said simply that Melinda had fainted and for some odd reason or other,Etienne didn't feel he could correctly judge what it was that had caused it. Well,if they could leave a note and run off,I certainly could.   
  
I composed a two short letters,first one to Charles,then to my father and my step mother,telling both I was headed to visit Madeleine and that I would be home in no more than a week. I re-read both notes for any flaw,found none that I could see,took a little money from the savings I had gained from a few commissioned sketches and paints,and began to pack. I made sure to bring sufficent enough things in case I had to rent a room,after all,I was almost certain that Madeleine and I couldn't exist in the same house without killing one another.  
  
When I was ready to go,I walked down to find a carriage to take me to Boscherville. Unfortunatly,I was to find out,my prescence was as welcomed in the outside world as much as Madeleine had said Erik's was....  
  
A/n: ^_^ well you guys wanted longer,this is one of the biggest chapters so far. Pleaseeee review! 


	18. Elliot's Point of View

A/n: Well,another chapter for Pearl. Lost but not Forgotten should be getting an update soon,as well as Plunge. Yay! ^.^   
  
I was already bored to tears waiting on something interesting to happen down at the town depot when Franklin noticed the usual hustle and bustle of the place die into a freakish silence. Almost everyone stared toward the ticket booth,where a slightly frustrated voice was calmly saying,"Please,sir,I only need a two way ticket to Boscherville. It can't be that hard to find!" Daniel's eyes widened as he jabbed his elbow into my ribs,"El..lookie who it is! It's Scarface!" I growled and slapped him rather harder than I'd meant to,"Shut up or you'll get us noticed. Watch the little wench and see what happens." I paused then grinned and whispered to Franklin,"Go get my older brother,Evan,and tell him to steal a few good horses and a carriage. I think I'm gonna have some fun tonight.."  
  
Daniel followed Franklin off like a lost puppy,as he always did,leaving me to admire that gorgeous midnight blue clad body. My eyes roamed every curved I could see until I began to feel that all-too familiar tingle in my lower body. Quickly I diverted my attention to the hag in the corner. That helped. Could anyone have been that horrible looking and have a lover? Apparently they could marry! The next moment I recognized her as Madame Lipote,my...friend's..mother. I certainly had time to kill,so I walked to her and dropped a knee,my red curls dropping in front of my blue-green eyes,"Madame Lipote,it's been so long since I saw you. You're stunning,even more so than usual. Would Charles get angry with me for such a complement?" Oh I was good. I was damn good.. I could make any woman swoon.  
  
"Elliot?"She asked,raising a brow. When I raised my head she smiled and pulled me into an embrace like the son she'd always treated me. "I hoped it was you. What a handsome young man you are now!" She exclaimed,standing to look me over. I absently wondered if women ever got tired of eyeing my perfected body. "Well..we all grow up,I suppose." I said modestly,making myself blush. I'd always been an expert at that.   
  
"Did you know that Pearl is here? She's looking for a ride to some place called Boscherville. Evan,Daniel and Franklin have gone to get..our..carriage." I saw her expression change as the mention of the diseased bitch. "You're....helping Pearl Barye?" She asked,seeming to be searching for evidence of my loyalty to she and Jeanette. Jeanette was the most lucious woman I'd ever laid eyes on,and I planned on laying more than that sometime very soon. "Not helping so much as keeping Charles from hunting me down. You understand that,of course?" I answered coolly. She nodded then stepped from me hurriedly,her head turned away from me,as Pearl started toward us. It had been 11 years since I'd been within arm's length of her,I'd been too young to do anything to really hurt her. This time would be much different. I'd be alone with her,in a moving carriage..I could do as I wished to her.   
  
"Mademoiselle,excuse me!" I called to her,she turned and blinked at me. "Did I overhear yoou were looking for a ride to Boscherville?" I smiled at her,confident she wouldn't recognize me. Up close her body was more ravishing than I'd though,and her eyes stunned even me. "Yes,Monseiur.."She answered politely with the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice. Oh what a voice,I felt that god forsaken tingling again,but I didn't bother to divert my vision.   
  
"Well my friends and I have another seat,and we can easily take you there. We'd be more than happy for the company of such a beautiful young woman." I couldn't help it,I had to glance back at Madame Lipote before things got out of control. That helped more than it had the first time. Dear God,how could you make someone that hideious?  
  
Evan walked to me and tapped my shoulder. He was slightly taller than me,and a bit heavier built,with brown eyes and blonde curls that slid down to his shoulders. More women chased him than he chased,unlike myself,of course.........that hardly bothered me. When Evan saw Pearl he stared. He rarely did as such,but she blushed crimson from the gaze and looked away. He'd heard about her,but I suppose the reality was too much for him as I saw him copy my quick gaze to Annette.  
  
Daniel and Franklin joined us after a moment,both looking rather forlorn. I really didn't care why. The four of us,acting as if we were gentlemen giving her a free ride,gathered her bags and carried them to the carriage my friends and brother had managed to steal,along with four black horses. I noticed Pearl's arm had a cast that could be used as a weapon as I helped her inside. Evan decided to drive,and Franklin and Daniel climbed on top to talk in private. I was alone with her,just as I'd wanted...things couldn't be better.  
  
We were well out of Paris before Pearl realized who we were. Heh,the stupid bitch didn't have a chance. 


	19. Pearl's Point of View 8

A/n: I think I officially own everything in this chapter....might be wrong tho. Just in case. I don't own anything that I haven't said I owned in the past...Oh...er..Well..I don't own any Phantom of the Opera charries anyway...or Phantom...or...any other related charries. I do! However! Own-Everyone else! ^.^!  
  
HOW couldn't I have recognized them? I stared asI recognized Elliot. "You..." I whispered. "Driver..please..stop. I'll walk home.." He pretended as if he didn't hear me,if anything,we sped up. "Yes,Pearl dear,me. How terrible you haven't been returning my letters!" Elliot moved uncomfortably close to me and made a pass,almost to cup my chin but seemed to think better of it at the last moment. I moved back into the seat as far as I could. Father had taught me all sorts of defenses,in the medical field,but I hardly thought Elliot was going to sit there and sneeze on me.   
  
Ignoring the fact that he seemed to be coming even closer to me,I kept my head and glanced around for a way to get out. I couldn't go out the doors. I'd more than likely fall into the path of the wheels and meet my father's fate. I looked up,trying to think of anything I knew of which could help me,and I saw a small trapdoor which led to the roof. Elliot saw the angle of my eyes,unfortunatley, and chuckled.   
  
"Sorry,dear,"He growled. "You aren't getting away from me. Daniel and Franklin are already up there,just waiting for you to try to escape. Just in case the little grain of sand decides she wants out of the oyster's mouth before she's a fully formed pearl." I stared at him blankly,confused beyond belief. What the hell was he talking about? He didn't say anything else as he placed his arms on either side of me,and his chest laid over my stomach.   
  
My heart leapt into my throat as I tried to move away,but he only caught my cast and jerked upwards,bringing a cry of pain from me. "Now listen Pearl,darling...we can do this the hard way,or the easy way,"He purred softly. I didn't like this,it sounded far too...but certainly he wouldn't...not even he had that little honor,did he? "I'd prefer the hard way,shrieking's always nice. You see..." His purr lowering to a whisper. "I'm doing my dear friend,Charles,a favor,teaching you like this and alll..."   
  
Time seemed to freeze for me as he spoke. The man who'd caused me so much pain was my beloved's closest friend? He read the look in my eyes and chuckled,"Yes,Charles and I were inseperable..until that day at the zoo,then you came. You destroyed everything,Pearl. His hands rested on my shoulders first,then moved down and inward,following my v-neck. "Now,I'm going to destroy -you-!" He growled and ripped the top of my dress,in one yank,to my waistline.  
  
I screamedand scrambled backward while I tried to shove him away with my uninjured arm. He only laughed and began biting at my throat,drawing blood within a few snaps. Then I felt my corset strings begin to loosen. "You bastard!" I screeched and slapped him with all the might I possessed,but it wasn't enough. He managed to get the corset off my body and pin my hands to the wall above me,singlehandedly. He was still pressing his stomach against my knees as I struggled against him. "Get off of me-"I snarled,cut off by the sour taste of his mouth.   
  
Charles had been the only other to kiss me,but Elliot made me feel sick. The forced kiss,if it could be called that,involved much choking of me with his tongue and biting of my tender lips. I sobbed softly as he pulled away and began ripping the rest of my dress off. "Elliot...Elliot,stop..." I whispered in a beaten tone. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck. He'd do whatever he wanted... I screamed weakly as he snaped his sharp teeth closed on the sensitive flesh of my stomach...I couldn't do anything else.... 


	20. Alec's Point of View

A/n: No more disclaimers. I've had'em the past 20 chapters. You can assume for the rest of the story.  
  
Much like her beloved Charles,I met Pearl through Elliot's torturings of the charming young lady. I heard a scream as I was tacking my horse up for a long,calm ride,and watched as a carriage rushed by with two men on the roof. "Odd..."I thought as another scream filled the air. I mounted Erik,my favorite white stallion,and rushed off to see precisely what was happening. After all,someone might be stuck in a runaway cart,or at least that's what I thought.   
  
The poor creature beneath me had no interest whatsoever in anything but his stall. I couldn't blame him,I didn't care for France much myself. I liked it back at home,in England,a lot better. It seemed to take forever for us to draw even with the carriage and when we did I was sickened by the sight.   
  
A young woman was sobbing,completely defenseless,under a man near her age who looked as if he need a good washing. It was obvious what the man,or shall I say boy,was attempting to do,and rape so disgusted me. Erik never even noticed as I slipped from his back and into the carriage,he only kept running. I directed my eyes from the more sensitive parts of the lady's body and grabbed hold of the back of the man's neck as best I could. "Leave the woman alone,boy."I nearly growled in French,then repeated it in English,just in case. My accent was heavily British but the boy stiffened at the command and turned his haed to face me.   
  
When I saw the blood dripping down his chin,my first instinct was to tell the driver to stop so I could maul this boy out of the prescence of this innocent young woman. It was no wonder at all to me now why she had been screaming. I ignored my first idea,surely she'd already done that and the speed we were moving at was dangerous enough. "Who the hell are you?" The boy glared as he tried to twist loose of my grip. "That isn't your concern,child." I growled low in my rhtoat.  
  
Finally he took a swing at me. I ducked,bent his arm backwards and kicked open the door. I doubted pushing him out at this speed would kill him,but it would certainly injure him. Without another thought I shoved him out and closed the door once more. Turning to the stunned lady,I began to take my jacket off,"Mademoiselle..I am truly sorry for that..that person's actions. Are you alright?"  
  
She blinked at me in silence for a very long time then whispered in a very soft turn,"Who are you..?" I looked at her curiously. In England I never had to introduce myself,everyone simply knew myself and my family. "Alec." I answered softly. "Jenoviva." She frowned at my last name,as if trying to remember something. "And yours?"I asked gently. She seemed to pierce me with those golden eyes,"Pearl Barye." It was my turn to stare as I haded her my jacket to replace her tattered clothing. This had to be coincidence.  
  
"You don't..paint..do you?"My voice gave a tiny tremble. Sighing,she nodded,"Yes,but not very well I'm afraid,Alec." Such modesty! I was truly taken aback. "By any chance have you ever comissioned a work with two turtle doves roosting in a tree,encircled by two gold wedding bands at the bottom?" I had to know,even if the poor woman was shaking. "Yes..just a year or two ago,Monseiur."She whispered faintly,her teeth chattering. "How do you know about that?" I started to answer,then glanced out at Erik,who had begun to slow down. He was lagging half a foot behind the carriage.   
  
I opened the door slowly,not attracting the attention of the two thugs above me. I whistled under my breath and Erik picked up the pace,enough so I could get my foot into a stirrup and swing up on hi sback. "Give me your hand." I whispered to Pearl as I slid my legs out of the stirrups. Erik was thorougly lathered with sweat and we were losing ground again. Without thinking,I leapt sideways,grabbed Mademoiselle Barye and pulled her onto Erik's back in front of me. The poor horse slowed down to a walk immediatley,dropped his head,and snorted a few times to clear his nose.   
  
When we'd stopped I slipped off the creature's back and helped Pearl off as well. I pulled the saddle and bridle from Erik and let him rest as Pearl calmed down from her experience. "Oh..no.." She sighed suddenly. "All my things were..." I held up a bag I'd grabbed as Erik had slowed down,only seconds before I'd grabbed Pearl. She squealed in delight and nearly ripped it from my hands. "My sketches,my clothes! Thank god I didn't have my cello with me!" She smiled as I chuckled,"Indeed,artist and musician? Do tell,Pearl,are you an actress too?" Pearl shrugged as she began searching for a dress with the least wrinkles in it. Finding a dark aquamarine one that seemed to satisfy her,she moved into the brush to change.  
  
"Why were you asking me about that particular piece?" I jumped as she appeared behind me,clothed,and except for those terrible scars,quite pleasing to my eyes. "It just so happens that work hangs in my family's den. Aaron Wright,the man you made it for,gave it to my parents as an anniversary gift." I stopped myself from flirting with her,though that was quite a temptation. Of course,I was a bit of a skirt-chaser in those days,too.  
  
Pearl blinked at me then shook her head,apparently lost for words. I smiled and shook my head back at her,"No reason to act so stunned. Surely you get complements all the time?" She sighed and turned from me,"Hardly Alec." My heart skipped a beat when she said my name. So far I'd been too stunned by her physical appearance to notice anything else,but her voice was all but entrancing. I caught myself staring at her,much to her dismay. "Trying to create some pretty little picture out of my abnormality?"She snarled in an icy tone that sent nearly every hair on my body on end.   
  
I opened my mouth to answer but she growled and went on,"You want to know why I'm so "good" at art?At music? At dance,voice and sculpting? At writing?!" She grabbed her bag as she went,her eyes had darkened,I noted. "Because I never leave the damned house!I hide,like a cockroach,for fear people..stupid,Ignorant,HUMANS,will attack me,smash me if I show my face on the streeth!" She moved over to Erik and though I felt inclined to stop her,I couldn't move. "I've done nothing to them,nothing at all..yet I always have to hide in my cage.."She began to trail off as a dreamy look spread over the harsh expression she'd once had. She reached up and began to stroke Erik's nose,who whickered softly and gave her hand the gentlest of licks. "Animals are so much different than humans...so much more intelligent.."Pearl mumbled softly as she continued. "They judge upon action..scent...They only fear things that threaten." She chuckled and kissed Erik's nose. "Maybe I am a threat to the human race and I just haven't realized it yet.."  
  
As her voice died away I found I was no longer paralyzed. "Mademoiselle Barye,I-" Pearled turned and smiled serenly toward me as I tried to apologize. "Pearl,Alec..just..Pearl.." "Right." I nodded to her softly. "Pearl,I wasn't staring at you in the manner you think. I didn't realize it would upset you so..severely. I couldn't tear my eyes from your beauty." She sighed,seeming to come slowly out of her sudden..almost intoxicated-like haze,"No..forgive me. I didn't mean any of what I said to you..at least not about you.." Frowning,she changed the subject abruptly,"What is this fantastic fellow's name?" Erik nuzzled into her shoulder as I answered,"Erik." She stiffened,stared at me a moment,then laughed,"How ironic.." I blinked at her but decided not to press the subject. I didn't want to set her temper off again. "Can you ride well? With a normal saddle?"I asked kindly. She nodded as she continued to fawn over Erik,leaving me somewhat jealous,"I can ride bareback if I need to,Alec.." Well..the horse -had- provived the transportation for me to save her...  
  
When she hugged him around the neck,I gave up and groaned. 


	21. Pearl's Point of View 9

A/n: Someone review......pwease? *beg* I'm turning this back to pg-13....I coulda handled it when I was 13,couldn't all of you?  
  
Erik! Could there be a better name for such a beautiful animal? Personally,I didn't think so. After a bit of a wait and my nearly petting the fur off of Erik's hide,we headed back for Paris. Charles was waiting for me at the door,looking ashen. He positively leapt on me when Alec let me down from Erik's back.   
  
Alec took hold of his reins calmly,almost chuckling at the scene before him. "Where the hell have you been beloved?"Charles whispered to me in his usual worried tone. I smiled as I felt tears come to my eyes. It was so comforting to be back in his arms,of course,he hadn't noticed Alec...yet. "Sooo.."He said from behind me,and I could almost see Alec smirking,"Be he brother or lover Pearl,dear?" I grinned at the tease. We hadn't known one another for long,but saving a person from such a situation can make quick friends.  
  
Charles frowned and stiffened as he looked down at me,speaking rapidly in French,having caught Alec's english accent,"Who is he,love?" His tone was slightly suspicious. Being as innocent as I was,I had no idea what the suspicion could be of!   
  
"Pardon me,Monseiur. We haven't been introduced. Mademoiselle Barye found herself in trouble earlier today and I helped her out of it. My pleasure,of course,for such a lovely lad,"Alec's eyes flickered with something I couldn't place for a moment,then I knew. That new friend I'd acquired such a short time ago was flirting with me! I was flattered,don't get me wrong,but my heart belong to Charles. My love spotted it faster than I did and absolutely growled.  
  
Alec grinned and continued pissing Charles off royally,"My name's Alec Jenoviva. As you see,Charles Lipote,isn't it? I can speak French just as rapidly as you can,for all,your obvious assumption is partially correct,I am English." Charles glared sourly as Alec chuckled merrily. I couldn't help a tiny giggle myself. As Alec stopped I was pulled just a bit closer to Charles' chest,still glad to be in those strong arms. I leaned my head against him and closed my eyes,listening to the soft rumble in his chest as he spoke.  
  
"Thank you for saving Mademoiselle Barye from whatever peril she happened to be in,Monseiur Jenoviva,"Charles managed to spit it out between gritted teeth. He trusted Alec then about as much as I trusted Elliot,and he wanted to be alone with me then so he could comfort me in peace,but Alec showed no sign of leaving. "Not at all Charles,as I said,it was my pleasure. Though,please,call me Alec. It's so much easier." As Alec shut up,Charles' fingers clenched around me. I had very little doubt if he had not been holding me,Alec would have been on the ground.  
  
I have no idea what triggered it,but I suddenly remembered what Elliot had said about my beloved Charles and he. My fist met Charles face quite hard,stunning him enough that he let me go. "You deceitful DOG!" I snarled at him before running inside and slamming the door. Had I really just laid Charles Lipote out on the ground!? Yes...I had...He deserved it... He should've told me about Elliot. He should have told me that he was,or had been,friends with the man who'd hurt me in so many ways.  
  
I was sobbing before I came to my room,Melinda and Father weren't back yet,the house was still empty and silent. I slipped into my room,moved over to my bed and cried the day's sheer agony out of my system. I had no idea what Charles reaction would be to what I'd done. I didn't know if Elliot,Daniel and Franklin would really kill me the next time they saw me. Shouldn't Father and Mother have been home by now? It was late,maybe something terrible had happened to them.  
  
What if Jeanette took Charles from me....?  
  
What if Alec did the same thing Elliot had...? Elliot and his group had come to me in friendship ever so long ago at the zoo...  
  
I was beginning to shake and choke. I had to release all this anguish somehow..   
  
I looked around my room,for something,anything,that could free me. My eyes rested on a knife I'd had in my room for some time now,mostly to open bottles. I slowly dragged myself over to it and stared blankly at the razor sharp blade. So what did it matter if my already ravaged body had a few more scars before I finally got the release I needed?  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
None of it did.  
  
Maybe Elliot would send a thank you card for doing the work for him,but I doubted it. Jeanette would surely throw a party..  
  
As I lifted the knife from it's resting place and watched the crimson liquid flow from my left wrist a moment later,I blinked. Having been raised Catholic,I knew what I was doing was wrong,horribly wrong. I'd be damned to Hell for this,but I laughed inwardly. Wasn't I already there? Maybe I'd meet Erik at last..  
  
Erik...The name echoed through my mind as I slashed my right wrist the lifted the blade to my throat. "Erik..."I murmured. "I'm sorry....."  
  
Suddenly,as quickly as it'd started,my mind cleared and I stared at the pool of blood I was laying in. How could I have done this to myself?! I dropped the knife and screamed,"CHARLES!",before everything went black. 


	22. Charles' Point of View 2

A/n: Yes! More! MORE! MORE CHAPTERS! MWEHEHEHEHEH! o.o Okay,Author girly will shut up now so you can ready the story. Kayness? Kayness. (Bad pun on Susan Kay,I know. Ha ha. Really. I'll shut up now.)  
  
What was wrong with Pearl? Why the hell had she slapped ME?! Alec launched into an explanation of what he had witnessed. The second Elliot's name came up my fists clenched. I knew then. He had threatned to tell Pearl many times about our "frienship" if I interacted with Jeanette Lescot at all. Unfortunatley,the woman seemed to have turned into my shadow! It is very hard to ignore such annoyances! How dare he tell my beloved the only thing I had ever kept from her?   
  
When the words "nearly all her clothing had been torn from her body" fell from Alec's mouth I knew,had Elliot been there at that moment,I'd have ripped him apart with my bare hands. Not only had that sadistic bastard told Pearl about our relationship,he'd tried to deflower her too?!   
  
I snarled low in my throat and instructed Alec to send someone for me if he found Elliot,or any of his gang. My idea of this man changed within mere moments. He'd saved the young woman I had all intensions of making my bride,I could hardly fault him for a bit of playful flirting.   
  
He was just about to mount Erik when Pearl's scream of "Charles!" reached me. I tore off into the house,Alec only a second behind me as we raced to her room. The door was locked. Something terrible was wrong,I could sense it. "Pearl??"I called. No answer. "PEARL?!"I shouted and slammed my shoulder into the door. It didn't even move. "Solid door..."Alec mumbled as he pushed me aside roughly,inserting a small pick into the lock,working the tumblers into place as I continued yelling for my lover,just hoping for an answer! If I had been less tense I'd have heard the horses outside with an arriving carriage.  
  
Finally after what seemed an eternity the lock slide open and the door allowed us entrance. Both of us stared in silence at the scene in front of us,too stunned to move for the moment. Pearl lay face down in her own blood,which was still flowing freely from her mutilated wrists. Her body convulsed in from of our eyes before I snapped out of my horror-struck state and ran to her. I turned her over and tried to wake her,placing my hands on a pressurepoint Etienne had once shown me,trying to slow the blood rushing from her veins.  
  
I heard a ripping sound behind me. "Here..Wrap these around her wrists.."Alec whispered as he tore his shirt into more strips of bandaging and forced the already torn ones into my hands. I did as I was told as quickly as I could. Pearl remained unconcious,but between Alec and I,we managed to stop the deadly scarlet flow.   
  
"Pearl,dear,where are you? Who's horse is that outside?" came an all too familiar voice from the den,just below us. "Doctor Barye!" I called as I rushed out to get him. He looked stunned to see me at his home,let alone,coming from his daughter's room. Melinda stared at the blood on my sleeves and shirt. Etienne glared at me. If he'd been able to stand I think he'd have kicked me!   
  
"What.Did.You.Do.To.Pearl?"He growled at me. Most unexpectedly,especially for him,I ran behind the wheelchair and hurried back to Pearl's room,pushing him along in front of me. He gasped at what he saw. "Pearl..." Etienne whispered in a weak voice before he looked back at me. "Tell Melinda to get two needles hot,thread and boil some water. Inform her of what's happened and help her in anyway you can!" I was back off to Melinda by the time he said "can". The image of Pearl's nearly lifeless body would be burnt into the back of my head until the day I died. Why had she tried to kill herself..??  
  
Oh Pearl..my love..why..? 


	23. Etienne's Point of View 6

A/n: I don't have anything to say for once....*Gasp* o__o.....uh....on with the story! o.o;;  
  
I could not believe what lay in front of me. My precious Pearl had tried to take her own life. For the life of me I could not figure out figure out why on earth she would do something like this! I already knew the young man in front of me. I had delievered Alec for my old friend,Alec's father,Michael Jenoviva. Michael was a fantastic physician,and I found it comforting that Fate had somehow sent Alec to,more likely than not,save my daughter's life.  
  
The blood on the floor was beginning to dry and Pearl's color was starting to brighten. Alec jumped to his feet the second he saw me,"Monseiur Barye,there has been a terrible occurance concerning your daughter,Mademoiselle Barye!" He said this,switching between French and English,extremely quickly. I simply nodded for him to go on. He told me of what he had seen that day. When Elliot's name reached my ears I frowned and glared silently. That boy was more trouble than he could possibly be worth.   
  
Alec carried Pearl into my examining room as I followed him. I had to wonder if it was a bad sign,Pearl was always my top patient! Pearl began to wake up,or so we thought,but she passed out after only a second. Melinda and Charles entered at last with the supplies I had asked for. Slowly unwrapping the bandages,I flinched when I saw how deep the wounds were. Cartiledge had almost been sliced by my daughter's own hands. Hands which hung limply as I slowly stitched the mangled,bloody skin back together.   
  
Once the wounds were closed,I noticed the marks on her neck with a slight cringe. I refused to examine her any further today,even if she wished it when she awoke. She needed to rest. When I turned to tell Alec and Charles to lleave Pearl alone for the night,I saw they were both gaping at her neck as I had been. Charles' eye had the slightest twitch going in it and Alec's teeth were grinding. "I think I'm going homenow,Monseiur Barye.."Charles said softly,his tone very strained. "Are you coming,Alec? I'm certain Annette would enjoy seeing you again." Alec nodded as I blinked. I hadn't known Annette Lipote had ever met Alec.  
  
They left the room silently,Pearl still unconcious on the table. "Come on Etienne.."Melinda said softly in my ear. "There's nothing more you can do until she wakes up." She took me back to the den and there we sat,waiting,willing,for Pearl to open her eyes. 


	24. Charles' Point of View 3

A/n: o.o I've run out of clever things to say. Pity me. All of you. The Authoress commandth it. *crickets*.....Uh...or not? *sees violins playing*....-.- ehehe. Very funny.  
  
"So." I said softly to Alec as we rode toward my home,"Shall we strangle her or simply let the horses sit on her?" Alec blinked calmly at me,for al,he looked curious,"Your mother,or that sickening little harlot Jeanette?" Frowning,I shook my head,"I can't have both? Ah well. You can't have your cake and eat it too,I suppose." Alec flashed a slight smile at that. The man I had come to find was my cousin and I,had gotten a rough idea of what had happen to Pearl.   
  
Pearl had been going to visit Madeleine,her birth mother,and Jeanette,seeking troule,had decided to pay her "dear friend" a visit. Seeing where Pearl was headed,it was obvious that the bitch from hell,as I'd taken to lovingly calling Jeanette,had run off to tell Elliot and Evan Stone,who lived right by the station. That reminded me of four more necks I would gladly wrap my hands around at that moment.  
  
Silently my mind wandered to Annette. She had mentioned going to the station today,but I hadn't payed any attention to what she'd said. If that stupid woman let my Pearl get hurt,nearly die..neither I,nor Alec,nor Richard would be happy with her! Much to Annette's dismay,my father had taken quite a liking to Pearl,and for a while now he and I had been putting the finishing touches on a plan so Pearl and I could marry.   
  
The moment we arrived I saw two of my three worst nightmares at the gate to my home. "Charles..."Evan smirked softly from behind one of the horses that was still attached to their carriage. The carriage that had caused so much trouble..   
  
I leapt off my beast and landed in front of Evan,who was on the ground the next moment. I rubbed my wrist as I glared down at him and gave him a good stiff kick between the legs. Evan whimpered as I felt Alec cringe behind me. I'll admit,Pearl had a temper,but mine was worse. Far worse. I was the 'silent and violent' type,while my beloved was more the type to scream insults at you then floor you.   
  
I pulled Evan up by his horrid blonde hair and glared as I spoke,very softly,"Where's Elliot?" He blinked once before pointing toward the house. I didn't wait for Alec,I just dropped Evan and walked to my house like a man possessed. I wouldn't stand for any of this a second longer.   
  
Thankfully Elliot,and as I suspected,Jeanette,were right at the front door. Jeanette saw me as I entered but Elliot was too busy laughing with my mother. "Oh,and had you seen her shocked expression,Madame Lipote,when I told her about Charles and I",Elliot and Annette nearly doubled over in laughter as I fought to keep control. At least enough so I wouldn't walk up behind him and jam a knife into his spine. Though the thought of watching him squirm in pain at my feet was quite appealing at that time.  
  
"Elliot...."Jeanette whispered shakily,her gray eyes never leaving my own. Eliot ignored her,his red curls bouncing over his bright green eyes as he laughed. Laughed about nearly killing Pearl! I couldn't help myself as I ran up behind him and shoved him as I possibly could,face first into a wall. I really don't think it hurt much,after all,his head caught most of the blow. Something soft but rather heavy hit the back of my head as I drove my knee into Elliot's lower stomach.  
  
Jeanette stood behind me as I turned to blink at her. She held her silk purse above her head,apparently ready to hit me again. I let go of Elliot and headed for the bitch instead. After all,I was certain she had planted ideas in Elliot's group of pathetic wastes of human flesh. "Cha...Charles.."She stammered as she walked backwards into a wall...she was trapped. Annette stood there as I advanced on Elliot's little girlfriend. Smirking,I placed a hand around her throat and leaned my lips close enough to her ear to whisper,"I know what you did Jeanette. You almost had Pearl raped and killed...maybe I should show Elliot how a real man does it.."  
  
I had always been the one who played mind games with our victims when I'd been friends with Elliot's bunch. I pinned her body to the wall with mine as I felt that long-absent sick sense of pride rise up to my stomach. I won't deny I had always loved watching Evan,Daniel,Elliot,and Franklin beat on people after I'd broken their minds down to nothing but mush,and that love had been denied far too long.  
  
Jeanette began to shake under me,"Y..you wouldn't! You..couldn't! Annette! Elliot!" I chuckled and let my cheek rub against hers ever so softly,"Oh come now Jenny,my darling!" Even the old bitterness and venom had crept back into my voice at this point. It made me shiver. "You were begging me a month ago! Down on your knees even!" My eyebrows shot up as I heard two sharp gasps behind me. Jeanette glared then screamed,"Evan! Daniel! Franklin! Charles is trying to-" She cut herself off and shoved her head forward,giving me the most disgusting kiss I'd ever had.   
  
I shoved away from the bitch,who looked quite pleased with herself. 'Shit' seemed to be the only word in my vocabulary at that point. I heard the door slam open behind me but I wasn't stupid enough to turn and gawk at them. I glared at Jeanette and dug my nails so deep into her throat that it bled,then ran like hell up to my second story room. Thankfully there was a very sturdy tree just outside my window.  
  
I slipped through the frame and easily slide down the limbs nearly in completely silence. "'The hell he go?" came Daniel's unhappy mutter. I grinned and ran back to Alec,who was walking toward the house to investigate Jeanette's cries. I grabbed the horses,slid up on mine's back then led the stallion to my highly confused cousin. I briefed him in one,very fast sentence and he was up on the animal,both of us headed toward Pearl's,to first check on her,then to Alec's. I'd stay there for a while,at least until my father contacted me. I no longer trusted my mother. I had told her to never interfere with my relationship with Pearl,no matter what happened within it. I had warned her that she would not enjoy the consequences.  
  
Now she knew. 


	25. Pearl's Point of View 10

Falling... falling... Was I always to be falling?   
  
"Pearl!" Father screamed as I hit the ground painlessly. A crash from a door somewhere...a shrill scream...  
  
****  
  
I awoke in my room,on my bed,shaking and covering a freezing cold sweat. The whispering outside my door probably wouldn't have been heard by a typical person,I figured that out later on. I felt as if I should clap my hands over my ears if they wouldn't lower the racket. After all,I had a pounding headache and I felt terribly ill to my stomach.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you,Charles." I heard my father's softened voice whispering. "Is she still unconcious,Monseiur Barye?"Alec asked,matching my father's tone. He must have only nodded,as I heard Charles growl the next moment,"Stupid Jeanette...and all her little male harem! I ought to just-" He paused,or was silenced by something,I'm not sure which. I heard a weak sigh,almost a sob,next,"Monseiur Barye..what will I do? Pearl won't believe what happened,will she?"  
  
I wondered what I wouldn't believe as I pushed my legs over the side of the bed and somehow managed to sit up. Instantly the room spun,my vision blurred and my stomach lurched. Lying down was considerably safer I concluded,so I let myself fall backward gently against the thick mattress. "So..nice.."I murmured under my breath. Apparently my voice carried outside,for only a second later my door burst open and Charles cleared the eight steps to my bed in a single leap. "Pearl! You're awake..." He whispered as he grabbed my hand carefully but quite tightly. I looked down at him with a smile,though it was rather weak. "I suppose so..." I answered back with a tiny sigh. A tear slid down his already red cheeks which,strangely,seemed to match his eyes,as he returned my smile.   
  
"Sweetheart..." Etienne's voice came from just behind Charles,"How do you feel?" Honestly,there had been times in the past when I'd doubted my father's intelligence,but now I knew he had none. "I'm fine,Papa." I answered softly. He moved closer to me,watching my small movements quietly,"Get up then." Damn. I should have known better. One day I'd learn to never underestimate a Barye's mind. One day,but not that day.   
  
As I stood up my knees buckled almost instantly and I fell directly into Charles' waiting arms. "Yes,dear,you look positively spiffing." Father and Charles growled at me in unison,then blinked at one another. Alec snorted in laughter and I couldn't stop a tiny giggle. Charles turned those big beautiful eyes on me with a mock angry glare,"Just what are you laughing at,Gemstone?" Blushing at the use of his nickname for me,I snickered and shook my head innocently,"I have no idea what you mean,Charles." He chuckled and grinned,pulling me tighter against his chest,whispering in my ear,"If your father and Alec weren't here,I'd have you squealing by now." Though his hold was almost on the edge of crushing me to him,he still treated me like a porcelin doll,afraid I may break if he wasn't as delicate as possible.  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. There was nothing I would have enjoyed more that moment than feeling his hands roam my body in search of a tender spot,while mine did the same in return. Our snuggles usually ended in his pinning me to my bed and making me squirm and shiver. Once or twice we'd gotten rather loud and Melinda had had to come up and quiet us down. It's a shame she never joined us,she'd always said she had better things to do than have some 'silly tickle fight'. That led me to wonder what those sounds late at night comming from their room were. I think I made myself ignorant of certain human habits pertaining to my step mother and my father because the mere thought of them gave me the creeps.  
  
I settled for simply snuggling against him until I could stand up. At once I tried to get up again,but I felt a hand on my shoulder,pressing me gently back down. "Pearl,stay down. You won't be able to walk for a week." Turning my head I frowned at my father. He smiled gently,reaching out to caress my face,"You did it to yourself,love." I did so hate it when he was right in cases like this.   
  
Charles once again cuddled my body against his,I turned my head and sighed. Too much,far too much,for me to take had gone on that day,and all I honestly wanted was to be alone with my beloved for just a few short moments. Father wouldn't leave until Charles did,but I refused to cry with anyone in the room except Charles,alone. It didn't seem to matter to my eyes,which were already leaking and getting his shirt wet. I sniffed softly and buried my head into his neck,trying to shove it all away,if only for a second,but no.. It wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
All those images kept ravishing my mind; Elliot's laughter,Jeanette and Annette apparently wanting me dead. I felt horrible,I felt filthy, just wanted Charles to keep holding me. He looked mildy shocked as I brought my head back to gaze up at him and whispered,"Tell me you love me Charles...I need to hear it right now." I didn't see my father's slight frown,nor his smile when Charles answered,"Always and forever,darling. I love you now and I'll love you when you're ninety or older." I sniffed again and pressed my head against him once more.  
  
Etienne must have finally given up,since he left us. I fell asleep in Charles' arms that night and he never moved once during it's entirety. Little was I to know that,just because of this once,comforted night,a horrible thing would happen...and it would be all my fault... 


	26. Charles' Point of View 4

A/n: I've had a few questions about this,mainly-"Will Erik ever show up in this Damn story?". Yes. He will. Be patient all..We have a long way to go before we reach Erik's POV...but another classic POTO character is soon coming. I promise. Now! To the story!  
  
The next morning I had managed to calm down enough to go back to the house to get my things and perhaps talk with my father a little. I had a very special something to give to a very special someone that happened to be hidden under a floor board in my room. I knew my mother,if I could still call her that,wouldn't have gotten rid of it for the simple reason that she was ignorant of it's very existance.   
  
Alec stayed at Pearl's,in case Elliot and his idiots showed up to give the Baryes trouble. When I arrived at my home,I saw little sister,whom Pearl had never met,walking with Annette out on the lawn. Elisabeth was 13,almost as tall as Pearl,and had eyes and appearances enough to melt any heart. I loved my sister deeply,as much as I loved Pearl though of course not in the same manner,and I knew she loved me back just as much. Annette had never had to break up some insignificant sibling feud as there had never been one between Elisabeth and I.  
  
As to Annette,she spotted me heading toward them before Elisabeth did. "Hello Mother!" I greated her,my voice already dry and bitter with unvented rage for all that she'd done. " I hope you're well! I suppose you're not planning anymore deaths,are you? Or rapes?" Elisabeth blinked at me,I nodded once and she walked to my side. Annette yanked her back,acting as if I may do something damaging to her,like tell her the truth of exactly how heartless our mother was. "Where have you been?"Annette growled at me. "Certainly not where I think you were?!" I paused. Annette's opinion of Pearl couldn't drop any further,and it was well known I was hardly unjaded after that one weekend with...ugh...Jeanette. I thought up the most interesting lie and told it as creatively as I could.  
  
"Oh yes,mother!" I spat at her venomously. "We were up most of the night. From what Etienne tells me,she'll be expecting a little bundle of joy soon!" So it wasn't entirely a lie. I had been up most of the night and Etienne had told me Melinda was with child. Annette stood dumbstruck before she stuttered out,"My..grandchild is going to be...a..." "Monster,just like their mother! That's what you were going to say,wasn't it?!" I nearly screamed at her as I broke in.   
  
At that point I shoved her to the side and ran off to my room with Elisabeth following me. I knew she wouldn't betray my hiding place to our bitch of a mother. My intelligent little sister hated her as much as I did! As I reached down to pull the special item out of the small hole,Elisabeth came up and hugged me around the shoulders. "Yes sweety?" I mumbled to her,holding down a snarl that was meant for Annette,bringing a warm smile to her face. " I want a niece,Charles,when you and Pearly are married. Okay?" As she finished I chuckled,then grinned and kissed her cheek,"Alright,Angel. A little girl and two little boys. Is that fine with you?" She nodded and my grin widened. "Give me your opinion of something,sister?"  
  
I pulled a small engagement ring into view. It was simple enough at first glance with the square cut diamond in the center,the sapphire on the left and the topaz on the right,both smaller than the two carat diamond,but the same shape. To either outer edge of the sapphire,my birthstone,and the topaz,Pearl's birthstone,were diamonds the same size of the afore mentioned stones. A band of white gold held it together with a thin stripe of pearl circling the top and another thin strip of emerald around the bottom. Elisabeth gasped and shook her head so hard I worried it might fall right off her tiny shoulders,"Charles it's so pretty..." Her voice was barely a whisper that told me just how stunned she was.   
  
I stood up and looked around. I could as my father to send my things to the small house he'd given me sometime ago. Leaning down,I pulled Elisabeth into my arms and said,"I want you to look out for Father after I've gone,alright Beth?" She nodded silent and hugged my neck tightly with a short sniffle. Something told me I wouldn't see her for much longer,but I ignored it. Pulling a small bag from under my bed,I stuffed the precious box containing the ring into my pocket,took one last look around m room,then left.   
  
To this day I have never regretted that decision despite all the things that have happened. I honestly doubt that I ever will. 


	27. Etienne's Point of View 7

Charles arrived back at our home several hours after he left. I'd been concerned he may not come back at all. The moment he entered the door he asked if he could speak to me alone. Naturally,I agreed. I expected him to beg me for a place to stay the night,or perhaps money,but I was proved wrong. What I did hear nearly knocked me out of my chair!  
  
"Etienne..." He had said softly,his voice quavering with nervousness. "Yes?" I prompted him when he paused. It came out very fast. "You know Pearl and I have been friends,and closer,for a very long time now and... Well what I'm trying to say is... ..I want to ask her tomarry me." He was pale and gulping once he'd finished. From the first day I had been able to see them together. He began to shake before I answered,"I could not pick a better man than you to wed Pearl,Charles." The poor boy had to hold on to the table to keep himself steady. I gave him a tender smile. "Someone has to watch her when Melinda and I are gone,Charles. I would love for you to marry her."   
  
I found myself with his arms flung around my neck the next moment. Strange,I thought,that he would be so sure of my daughter's answer. Of course,the next question from his mouth was where PEarl was. I pointed him to her room,telling him she'd be up there in a few minutes,that I wanted to have a word with her. Apparently something in my tone told him I wouldn't negotiate the point and he left to do as I'd asked. I wheeled myself into the study where I'd left my darling daughter a quarter of an hour or so ago.   
  
Pearl looked up at me instantly as I entered and smiled. "We really will have to lubricate that old chair of yours,Papa." She said calmly,placing down her sketch pad and the small pencil she'd been using. I hadn't even heard it squeak. Once again,Pearl heard and saw many things most ordinary people didn't. They were either too busy and preoccupied or simply too uncaring to notice the tiny,almost insignificant details of life. "Pearl,dear." I started out quietly. "Charles wants to see you in your room. I want you tot hink very hard before you do anything,alright,sweetheart?'  
  
I know there was a bit of wariness in my voice. She nodded,obviously curious,but thankfully spared me explaining with her silence and left the study. I sighed and gazed at the ceiling.  
  
Should Pearl accept,which I had no doubt of,their marriage would constantly be marred by Annette,Jeanette and Elliot's group of boys. 'God help them,' I thought sullenly. 'They'll need it.' 


	28. Pearl's Point of View 11

A/n: Well,I know. I'm a horrific person,aren't I? I left you all at such a cliffhanger last time. Do you really think Pearl's going to accept Charles after finding out about his connections with Elliot? Or are you positive Pearl will love Charles no matter what happens? Put yourself in her place for a moment before reading down. See if you get the same reaction as Pearl does.  
  
****  
  
****  
  
****  
  
****  
  
I sensed something odd was going on the second I walked into my room. I'm not entirely sure if it's because Charles was pacing or if it was because he was in evening wear. I almost wondered if he'd just attended a wedding or a funeral!   
  
Smiling inwardly to myself,I teasingly asked,"Who's just gotted married?" Charles turned his head,blinking rapidly at me,clearly confused. "Noone yet.." His tone was slightly nervous as he answered,which struck me even odder than the answer he'd given me. "What do you mean?" I questioned him,his smile turning into a cautious grin as he moved to take my hands in his.  
  
"Bear with me,my love. I'm not used to doing things like this.." He whispered. I nodded and he deftly dropped one of my hands to brush a thin strand of brown hair from my face. He then slid slowly to one knee and produced a small box from his pocket. My entire body shook. This was impossible! It couldn't happen,even if we were maddly n love with each other... but.  
  
But then,Charles could do anything,couldn't he? I murmurred softly," Charles..I..." but I couldn't think of a good excuse! I shook so badly my knees almost refused to hold me up. I was so scared of what Charles was going to as me anytime now,but how could I deny it was the one thing I truly wanted?  
  
It wasn't the ceremony that made my mouth run dry,it was the night after! Madeleine had told me I'd be in excrutiating pain the entire time it went on. She'd also told me that even the gentlest of men became terribly savage during love making. The only thing that soothed me in least was that Charles wasn't the beginner I was. He'd gone on about the Bitch for three months straight,and I honestly hadn't minded. Everytime he spoke he'd continually tell me,in disbelief,that he hadn't been her first. Personally,I struggled not to laugh everytime,and absently tried to guess just how many men had gotten that 'shock'.  
  
I couldn't think of such things now. Charles might be making us adults with five simple words! "Pearl..." His voice was very soft,his eyes locked on my own. I swallowed. "Will you marry me?" My stomach tightened,I felt tears sting my eyes as he opened the box to pull out a simply magnificent ring and slowly slide it,though uncertainly,onto my finger. I choked back a sob as my heart raced. I felt immensely dizzy...was my room spinning? Something wet touched my hand and I blinked. The tiny tear from Charles' eyes had brought me back from fainting. Charles was crying? I'd never see him do that before...  
  
I shook my head slowly and touched his cheek with my hand. Finally,I found myself whispering an answering,"Yes...I'll marry you. I'd love to be Mrs. Charles Lipote." The lamp in my room seemed dim compared to the glow that suddenly appeared in his face at my response. Before I knew it,I was being tackled onto my bed and kissed everywhere he could possibly reach. I laughed outright and squirmed beneath him,then gave up and simply returned the kisses,matching him for each one he gave me.   
  
We went on like this for hours,but time didn't exist. Nothing did except Charles and I as long as we were in the shelter of my room. Melinda came to get us but,finding us in the middle of a passionate kiss,and seeing my ring,she left us thankfully alone.   
  
That night was truly the best of my life. My heart seemed to have grown wings and Charles and I would be one! Nothing could split us!   
  
...Of course,that's what I thought at the time. I hadn't taken into account Fate's plans for me,Jeanette,Charles and Elliot,yet. I may have changed everything if I had,but I shall never regret my decision to marry Charles. My beloved,my best friend and my soul mate. 


	29. Pearl's Point of View 12

A.N: Good lord it's been forever. 5 bloody months.. Sorry all,I've been busy. I haven't even had a chance to write anything lately. Quite frustrating...I really gotta break that habit very soon. Anyway,I'm hoping to get at least 2 chapters up today. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
A week later found us at a private reception for Mr. and Mrs. Charles Lipote II. I continually ran my fingers over the II symbol at the end of our name until he pounced upon me and began to tickle my ribs. I laughed and squealed as Alec chuckled and shook his head.   
  
Richard had somehow forced Annette to attend,along with my darling new sister-in-law,Elizabeth,who'd been flower girl for me. Alec had been Charles' best man,which hadn't come as a surprise to any of us. The two had become nearly as close as Charles and I were in the short time they'd been in communications. Jeanette,Elliot,Evan,Daniel and Franklin had been described to a guard my father had hired. It upset me a little to see an armed policeman at such a happy event,but I knew it was necessary.   
  
Melinda sighed and mumbled something about grass stains as I lay on the ground in the gorgeous white silk dress I was wearing. At least 100 hours of work had been done on it to make sure each pearl white bead on the bodice was correctly placed,to make sure the skirt fell gracefully away from the curve of my hip and to make sure the veil and train would sit and trail just write. The look in Charles eyes when I'd come into the little Catholic church had made me want to cry. He looked so happy...so...stunned. Alec was eyeing me rather heavily as well,until Elisabeth had thrown a flower at him to distract him,which landed at his feet. He'd grinned and picked it up with a wink that'd made the little girl blush.  
  
When I glanced up to see Alec's expression as Charles helped my back into my seat,I discovered he was flirting with little Elisabeth,much to Annette,and even Charles',dismay. I giggled giddly from the entire affair and kisses his cheek,"Charles,my love,don't worry. We both know Alec is perfectly harmless." "Nearly harmless." He corrected me with a a growl under his breath,eyes narrowed darkly. "He still has the look of a heartbreaker and I-" "Honestly,I think you both look a lot alike." I cut him off then whispered into his ear with a soft sigh,"Charles,you won't always be there to protect her. Let the young woman choose for herself. She'll be okay." He sighed and pulled me closer to him,mumbling back to me,"You're right,I suppose. We'll be too busy with our own little ones someday soon,correct?" I blinked bck at him.   
  
He'd never mentioned wanted childrend before...and it worried me. What if I couldn't conceive? Would he leave me? Demand something I could never do? Was I insane?! This was Charles I was talking about,not some abusive drunk! "I..suppose..." I whispered back,curiosity eating away at me. "..How many do you want?" Anything more than three,and he was birthing them. "Just one...or two..." He murmured gently. " I really want a little girl though. With her mother's beauty. I'll have to carry a stick around to beat the boys off of her." I blushed scarlet.  
  
Etienne chuckled and raised a brow at me,"What are the two of you on about?" I started to answer but Charles did it for me. "Oh....just the grandchildren we'll start on this evening,Etienne." Anette hit the ground,Alec snickered,my blush darkened as Elisabeth gained her own,Etienne and Charles chuckled,Richard eyed his son and Melinda was caught between faint outrage and laughter. "Charles...really.." I muttered,gently poking his stomach.  
  
He laughed and kissed me,slowly and deeply. Good God could he kiss! I nearly fainted as it took my breath away. He pulled back a fully minute later smiling down at me,and I couldn't help but smile back. Life was going to be perfect,at last!  
  
And it all started with tonight! 


	30. Charles Point of View 5

'Things couldn't be better' was the only idea in my mind as Pearl and I,my beautiful,ravishing,intelligent,wonderful,amazing,perfect,wife,Pearl and I slowly rode in the carriage Alec had bought for us to our new home. Even the sound of it would make me jump with joy;OUR home. Where we would live,love,have all the little ones God granted us and finally? Grow old together. Only Pearl knew,but she hadn't been the only one to cry at our wedding. She so badly had wanted to comfort me,but we both knew that wouldn't have been acceptable.

Now she had her head against my shoulder and her arms around my waist,holding onto me as tightly as she could. In turn,I had my head rested on top of hers and my arms around her back,clutching her against me. I'd never known a woman to be able to wear white so beautifully,to be able to extract the purity of the color,but Pearl did. When I told her so,she laughed and kissed me in her usual soft manner. Of course it always made every inch of my body shake,too. She happened to glance out the window over my shoulder and I felt her gasp. I turned my head to look over at the small two story house,the window hangings in dark blue silk.

The place had always been one of my favorite hideaways,Father and I had just fixed it up. It had been our project for 7 or 8 years. As we started to pull into the yard,Pearl started to shake. I wondered what she may be so nervous about. Perhaps it was the feeling of unease we had both felt all day? The wedding had been the only thing to feel right,aside from the small touches we had managed to give each other throughout the day. We had both also had the same odd sense of deja vu.

I stroked her back and kissed her forehead,calming her for the moment. Honestly,I would be much happier when we were alone in one another's arms in the house. We stopped presently and I felt a soft sigh of relief emit from my mouth. The longer this night went on,the more tense I felt. I helped Pearl out with a slight grin,which she returned whole heartedly,though she was now shaking so hard her teeth chattered.

We went into the house as quickly as possible,letting the servant Alec had sent along bring our things in for us. Alec would come by later to pick the young man up,promising he wouldn't "disturb" Pearl and I. I had laughed at the tease,but deep down? I appreciated it. I wanted tonight to be...special. There would be so many firsts,and I wanted them all to be perfect for my dear new wife. Pearl was shivering like a scared horse by the time we made it into the slightly under-furnished den. Well,no,actually I had only bought chairs,the kind for a dining room,until Pearl decided how she would like to decorate.

Our bedroom was a completely different story. It was all but a shrine for my beloved. It had every painting,musical score and poem she still had that she had created decorating the walls. The themed color of the room was both of our favorites,a very deep,rich blue. After dinner,we would go up and she would get to see it. I was a little nervous she may not like it-I hardly wanted to get into a fight over something so silly our first night of marriage. I also had another surprise for her. Etienne had sneaked her beloved cello to our new home while Pearl had been getting ready earlier in the day. My love had always been worried I despised that bit of metal and wood,so I knew she would be overjoyed to see it hadn't been forgotten.

We headed into the modest kitchen and began,almost instantly,working on dinner. The servant had gone back outside to wait,but both of us loved to cook so much it didn't bother us one bit. She blinked cross-eyed at the small dot of gravy I put on her nose to taste and slid her little pink tongue up to try it. "Perfect as always," She grinned at me after a minute. My specialty had always been making sauces and gravies to compliment Pearl's amazing cooking.

It seemed to take no time to get supper ready. The two of us were seated side by side,feeding each other within twenty minutes,laughing at a few jokes. It seemed only seconds before we were done with our food as well. I glanced out the window with a slight frown. Alex hadn't come by yet,I still saw the servant out there. "Charles?" My attention snapped back to Pearl as I blinked. "What's wrong?" She asked,voice trembling a little. I smiled and reached out,taking her hands in mine gently,"Nothing,Alec just hasn't come by yet. Don't worry your pretty head about it,my love." Pearled smiled serenly and nodded. I leaned forward to kiss her as I heard horse hooves approaching. 'It took him long enough,'I thought testily as I held my lips against Pearl's. God knows how I could tell,but after her arms made their way around my neck,I found myself picking her up and carrying her to our room.

She broke away from me only to take a few short breaths and kiss me again,more passionately than before. I smiled to myself at her bravery. I wasn't sure if she wasn't scared as much as she was hiding her fear,but I was still proud of my gemstone.

We didn't break the kiss until we made it to our bedside. She gave me a weak,nervous grin that didn't match the glazey,lusty look her eyes held. I saw her glance around and smile,obviously glad about my choice of decoration,but her mind was clearly elsewhere. The change from her normal demeanor was almost enough to shock me. How she did it I doubt I'll ever know,but she managed to pull both of us to the bed with a single twist of her hips. Anxious yet impatient as all hell,that was the fire that burned deep down. The same fire about her that I loved so much.

Within 10 minutes time,we were both sufficiently prepared to...erm... do what all married couples do. I'm hardly modest,but I was brought up to highly respect the process through which little bundles of joy are made. We were seconds away from that intimate connection when a crash came from downstairs. I froze,as did Pearl,staring at one another in silence. A stranger breaking into our house? NOW?! How low could someone go?! I sighed and kissed Pearl gently then stood and flung my clothing on. I had a knife,unbeknowst to my wife,in my left pocket should I need it.

As I turned to walk out the door,I found Pearl facing me,looking paler than normal. "I love you.." She whispered softly,stunning me by the sudden statement. I couldn't help but smile and kiss her again,briefly. "I love you too,Pearl," I murmured back to her as I held her warm body in my arms. I felt cold as I let go of her and I seemed to be holding back tears. What was wrong with me? The night wasn't ruined,I'd go down and correct whatever was wrong,then come back to Pearl. Not so hard,right?!

Wrong.

I walked down the stairs silently,frowning as I heard a whisper too low for me to make out. Great,at least two of them. I knew I could handle one,but I wasn't so confident with two or more. At least,not with Pearl's safety on the line. I glanced outside to see the carriage still there,and another that had joined it. My eyes widened as I realized the new carriage wasn't Alec Jenoviva's.

It was Elliot Stone's. 


End file.
